Take a Look at Me Now
by Self-Proclaimed Penguin Queen
Summary: The whole thing is under construction now since I'm changing the direction of the plot. New chapters won't be posted until old ones are fixed. Sorry for the wait.
1. His Heart of Stone, Her Dying Spirit

**AN: This story is dedicated to CharlieBrownLover21 for inspiring me to write my own story. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with Naruto except the pathetic little chibi doll I have of him… ^^**

**His Heart of Stone, Her Dying Spirit**

In the highest arches of Heaven, a place where most had lost hope to believe in, there is God and his angels. God had many warriors to fight for him at his disposal. But those warriors sometimes lacked the compassion and loving nature one was made out of. There was only one angel who was born to battle but fashioned with love. The only angel able to see God's true visage and hear his true voice.

"Eleion."

And with this unique ability, she would be chosen for a special mission. One that had been attempted only once before. And lest she fail, the world will pay the price.

"Yes Father?" The girl, young and innocent was dressed in all white. Her winding rosette locks stirred slightly with the cool breeze and her emerald eyes shined with curiosity and intelligence and unconditional love.

She had been put to rest in her cocoon-like pouch for the last hundred years, not a long time in angel years. A state of dream where they slept in cocoon-like pouches. If calculated with Earth years, she was barely a year old.

The palace in which the Almighty resided was beautiful and celestial. Everything seemed to be so pure and radiant… all white, it looked like an old fashion temple with high arches and columns. The warmth of the celestial palace was like the warmth of home. A place any soul would feel welcome and loved. In the very far back of the palace, a great throne held the Almighty.

He motioned with a great hand, beckoning her closer so He could whisper to her, His face filled with kindness.

Her bare-footed walk was like she was gliding on the air closer, unsure of what this summoning was about. Her wispy angel wings were transparent, a sign of her age. They trailed behind her like pixie wings, a white mist coming off of them. Her wings weren't even substantial matter yet because of how young she was. When angels were young their wings were transparent. Only when angels were at least a millennia old did their wings become solid and feasible. For an angel to grow feathers, they would be older than time itself.

For a moment, all you could hear was the wind as the Almighty conversed with the young angel.

She pulled away from the Father, her eyes wide with fear.

"Father, has all of this been your Will from the very beginning?" She asked, her high soprano voice trembled.

"Yes, child. I am sorry, it has to be done by you. You alone can achieve this. But there is great risk. No one else must know of your mission. And in order to cross over to the Human Realm, you must fall, young one. You must become that which your brothers and sisters seek to destroy."

"Nephilim." She whispered fearfully. The spawn of angels and humans, illegal creation. They were the abomination that angels destroyed.

The Almighty waited patiently as the young angel fretted and hesitated. She was the one angel that was born with free will and a mind of her own.

She lifted her chin and declared in a powerful timbre, "I accept my mission."

The Almighty nodded sadly. "I had half hoped you would decline. This will be an excruciating task. When you fall, your grace will be ripped from you. Your wings will be cut off. You will not have half of the abilities you possess now because of your hybrid form. You will have a human body, vulnerable to possession by the lowest demons. They will be able to smell your Nephilim scent. Be careful. But once you finish your task, your wings will be restored and so shall your full angel being. And you will enjoy paradise as a resident, not a warrior. You shall rest eternally as a reward for your mission being a success."

The young angel put on a brave face. "I understand."

The Almighty cast a mighty hand, glowing a blinding white light, which engulfed Kiriel completely. "Stay well and on your path, my dear. I bid you farewell and good luck with your new life…

**Sakura."**

Presently…

The sun was setting, flashing across the sky a medley of colors that highlighted the onyx haired man's aristocratic features. He was standing in a clearing in the middle of a nameless forest that he guessed was somewhere near his old village. Sasuke was well aware that there were masses of people who wanted him dead or at the very least, in jail, and yet, it didn't seem to affect him. His face was turned upward toward the darkening sky, looking almost at ease, despite the murder he had committed several days before. He supposed it was because he had finally achieved his mission by doing so.

The rest of his team had settled down in a cave they'd found a few miles back and then he'd had the overwhelming impulse to watch the sun set, for some unidentified reason and acted on it. When Karin had made to step forward to follow him, he had stopped her with a withering look, explaining that he needed time to think… _alone._ She had immediately understood the not-so-subtle threat and helped start a fire with the other two men that made up their team.

Sasuke wondered impetuously whether the team that he had left behind was watching the same sunset as he was. The thought made him wistful, painfully so.

His thoughts wandered aimlessly until they settled on a certain member of his team that he'd left behind, knocking her unconscious, and treating her with cold indifference. He wondered idly if Sakura had moved on, but then quickly dismissed the thought. There were three things that he was unquestionably sure of: the sun would always rise and set, there were only shades of gray, and that girl with the bright eyes and the sunny smile he'd left behind would always remain the same.

He let out a weary sigh as his peaceful moment was disrupted. He felt a familiar poorly masked chakra presence enter the vicinity.

Sasuke turned to face the intruder with measured patience.

"What, Karin?" He didn't even have the energy to uphold his arrogant stance.

She suddenly seemed embarrassed, as if just realizing that she had ruined some sort of private moment.

"Oh. I- we, Suigetsu and Juugo wanted me to tell you that the fire is ready and that we've got food." Karin had the decency to be ashamed, for once. It was once in a blue moon that the girl wasn't trying to gain her _Sasuke-kun's _affections or… trying to get into his pants.

Sasuke nodded briskly and they both headed back to the cave.

Sakura wiped a hand across her forehead, removing the sweat pooling there.

She never expected being a medic easy, but this was probably the hardest operation she'd ever had to do. Well, the hardest operation she – not Sakura – had to do.

Sakura gently removed the offending dagger embedded deep within the patient's chest that narrowly missed the heart with a gentle nudge. She glanced at the patient's face, so serene while he was under.

She dropped the dagger onto a metal plate closest to her. "Dagger extraction successful." She muttered behind her mask.

There were several relieved sighs and shoulders slumped. Only twelve straight hours of surgery and they were done.

"Clean up crew, you take it from here." She took off her gloves and dropped them into the trashcan.

"Yes Sakura-sensei." People referred to her as "sensei" now. She was the head doctor of the whole country. She had surpassed Tsunade's skill by more than half and she was offered many jobs from all around but she stayed in Konoha because she wanted to stay closer to home. Sakura still volunteered at the free clinics from time to time.

She nodded in polite greeting as she passed by people on her way out of the Hospital building. The second she was out, she pulled down her mask and breathed in the first non-sterilized breath of air she'd had in days. Sakura was always in the hospital… she couldn't just leave. There were too many lives to save and it would be selfish for her to waste her time on anything else.

She kept walking until she was in the park a block away from the hospital. Then she sat down; legs crossed and leaned back, soaking in the moment.

It was only starting to get easy keeping up appearances. Before it was hard to get Sakura's mannerisms down and she was sure that her friends had at least noticed that Sakura wasn't herself for a period. What she didn't expect was how easy it was to infiltrate Sakura's defenses. As someone capable of extreme creation and damage, she thought that this Nephilim would at least put up a fight. But something had happened to her that battered her and made her lose hope. The girl hadn't even struggle when she had possessed her. It was almost like she felt relief at having someone else take the reins from her.

Kyoko was busy thinking about this until she felt a slight pressure on the edge of the bench.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" That boy was relentless. He was the person that cared about Sakura the most, it seemed. At first, she pushed him away. But he had somehow weasled his way into Kyoko's heart. Not from the memories of him from Sakura, but of how he was _now. _Of how much he _cared_ for her. Not really her, but for Sakura. But it was all the same to Kyoko.

She felt him shift in his seat and she knew he was waiting for her to look at him before he answered.

She sighed and opened her eyes, her moment of Zen gone.

"I was… in the neighborhood." His eyes looked everywhere but at her, which was understandable. He was always there for her. No matter what she needed, he gave to her willingly. Especially in the nights when she would have nightmares (she wouldn't tell him about Sakura's visions), he would comfort her. They were bonded in a way no one else was in the country. As unconventional their relationship might be, it worked. Naruto had given everything he could as a man to Sakura… and yet, they were only friends. Friends with benefits, but friends nonetheless. Naruto understood that Sakura was still broken, so he would give her time.

What he didn't know – what no one had seemed to figure out – was that Sakura was not really Sakura. Sakura was gone over a year ago. This was Kyoko. The woman who now inhabited Sakura's body. She didn't think much of her, Sakura was just another host. But apparently a well-known and important one when it came to her boss downstairs. What was dangerous was that Kyoko was getting attached to her host's friends and family. This wasn't supposed to happen.

'Sakura' nodded, her eyes closing once again.

"Just got done with an operation?" he asked carefully.

He was being so delicate with her. Sometimes she honored him for it, sometimes she hated it. From Sakura's memories, it was always him giving her all the attention. Something she had hated and constantly tried to crush. But right now, she couldn't help but thank that he was.

Her eyes opened, this time they stayed that way. Her hands clasped together compulsively. "Yeah."

"Have you slept well?"

It was a test. He knew she hadn't slept yet. She hadn't slept well in a year. For some reason she just couldn't with this host. It was a struggle. Naruto could see it. Everyday she overworked herself with missions or hospital work. She was always doing something and she didn't have much patience with people telling her to slow down. Because if she did… she would fall apart. All of the things she did were to distract herself from the missing piece that each day grew larger in size. It wasn't Kyoko's missing piece, it was Sakura's. Sakura hadn't disappeared when Kyoko had taken over like she was supposed to. Instead, it seemed Sakura was sleeping in the deepest darkest part of her mind.

"Fine." She replied, her dainty but lethal hands curled into fists.

Naruto shifted in his seat so he was facing her. "Sakura-chan, you need to get more rest. You have bruises under your eyes and you haven't eaten. All that weight loss can't be good for you. Maybe you should take a bre-"

Naruto was brave but stupid. Once Kyoko has made a decision, she's not likely to go back on it, a trait she had inherited with Sakura's body.

"Look," Kyoko interjected coolly, "I don't need you or anybody else telling me how to run my damn life, alright? I can handle myself, so just… _leave me alone._"

Naruto faltered and looked down. Sakura never let herself curse before. That was how he knew that she was serious about it this time, how he realized she was so different than she used to be. They've had this conversation a million times. "Alright." He said, sounding defeated. "As long as you're taking care of yourself."

"_I'm fine."_ She emphasized. It was almost convincing.

Naruto's back stiffened at the well-covered lie.

Kyoko made an annoyed sound at the base of her throat. She'd had enough of Naruto's meddling. Yes, they had a special bond and yes she spilled her guts to him about everything at night. (Everything except the truth about her and Sakura) But last time she checked, the sun was still in the sky and her heart tucked securely in the back of her mind next to Sakura.

She had begun to realize her fatal mistake in making her own attachments to him.

"I've got to get back to the hospital."

There was a slight wind and he was left alone on that bench.

**AN: How's that for a first try, eh? Can't say I didn't try, hope I didn't disappoint /**


	2. The Start of Anew

**The Start of Anew**

"Kyoko." A hand was gently nudging her awake.

The parasite wearing the girl's face sucked in a breath and rubbed her eyes, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was morning of the next day. She slept in the hospital. This was the third day she hadn't gone home.

She cursed silently under her breath. She'd wasted more time.

_Rounds, _A gentle voice at the back of her mind said weakly, _I need to make my…_

"Kyoko." This time the voice was firm and unyielding.

Kyoko looked up at the blonde-haired woman that could've passed for a mother in any parenting book.

"Hokage-sama." She stood up so she could properly greet the Hokage but the hand that was still on her shoulder forced her to sit back down.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsunade said tenderly. Something in the back of Kyoko's head stirred at the endearment but it didn't worry her too much, "you overwork yourself."

"There is much work to be done." Kyoko stated simply, feeling an unusual fluctuation in her emotions.

The Tsunade rolled her eyes and poked the girl she thought was Kyoko gently on the nose. "Don't be a smartass, eh? I haven't taken my medicine yet."

"You mean your liquor?" Kyoko said dryly.

Tsunade pulled back a hand to slap the back of Kyoko's head playfully when Kyoko caught it.

Tsunade smiled but it disappeared as fast as it came. "That was much slower than your usual. Take the day off."

Kyoko opened her mouth to protest but was cut off.

"That's an _order_ Haruno. You will abide by it even if I have to strap you down in your apartment myself. Capische?"

"Did you learn that word from Naruto?" Kyoko said sarcastically.

Tsunade sniffed and gave her a knowing look. "And if I did?"

Kyoko shook her head. "You're killing me, boss."

The atmosphere was suddenly serious. "I'm not the one doing this to you."

_You're right, _Kyoko thought, _you're not… but I am._

So there Kyoko was, sitting there on her couch, staring at the wall. If she had to take the day off… no training, no medical research, and no working of any kind. She was to be completely cut off from the ninja world. Tsunade had even gone so far as to take out the news channel on her newly acquired television, promising after her break she would reinstall it. All of Konoha's technological advances were modeled after Suna's.

Kyoko remembered Gaara from her Sakura's memories. Gaara used to be so primitive and violent, now he was peaceful. If a man trained from birth to love only himself could change, she could too, right? Her… a parasite, something to kill.

She could help this body get over… she refused to say the name, because that would definitely stir the sleeping girl within her… and return Naruto's unconditional love. She could start over just as Gaara had. Let this body stop suffering… she was actually doing Sakura a favor.

She mulled this over in her head when there came a soft knocking at the door.

"It's open." She called, already knowing who it was. Kyoko was anticipating it. It'd been a while since they'd been together and even longer since she'd had a day off. They could take all day if they wanted to.

Naruto came in silently, the sound in the room the silent click of the lock being turned.

Kyoko turned her eyes narrowed in expectance, zeroing in on him as he shrugged off his coat and she became more aware that she had nothing but a t-shirt on.

Naruto's eyes trailed over the loose t-shirt hanging off her shoulders and at how the way she was sitting accentuated the curve of her hips. He was accustomed to his 'comfort' of what he thought was Sakura but he never quite got used to _her._ She had always been hauntingly beautiful, but he always found something new about her every time. He was just worried because he couldn't see a trace of the old Sakura in her anywhere.

He came to sit beside her and immediately took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers gently. The same old song and dance. The response was immediate, but something was different. She wasn't so rough and desperate in her movements as all those other times. She was gentle too. And her movements were tender. Instead of tugging on the back of his hair, she placed her hand gently against his cheek. Though they were both gentle, their movements became more frenzied as they adjusted their positions subtly. Kyoko leaned her back against the side of the couch as Naruto crept closer, leaning over her.

Then their clothes were suddenly on the floor.

_Please don't hurt him, _she begged.

Kyoko bristled at the intrusion, but did as the voice said. _Okay, I won't._

She could feel Sakura smiling, _Thank you. _Then she was gone again.

There was panting and harsh breathing as they moved together. They took their time, it wasn't hurried. It was the start of anew, they could both feel it. It wasn't the same distant movements. There was underlying passion in every touch as Naruto placed his forehead on her shoulder. And it grew. Until they were so pent up, Kyoko cried out. And just like that, it was finished. But instead of getting up immediately after and getting dressed, Naruto leaving, they laid there in each other's arms as their heartbeats came down. Naruto stroked Kyoko's rosette hair and kissed her forehead. She never used to permit this kind of affection, but she just reveled in the moment, knowing it wouldn't last, her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

_You care about him._

_Go away, _Kyoko snarled.

Her fingertips traced his rippling muscles, going up to his rock-hard shoulder to his navel. And just as she predicted, there was a frantic knock at the door.

Naruto made an irritated sound at the base of his throat.

Kyoko kissed his neck, silencing him as she got up to put her clothes back on.

Naruto watched her as she did, not making a move to get his own clothes.

When she'd gotten her clothes on, she went to the door and looked through the peephole. She looked back at Naruto and glanced pointedly at the bedroom telling him to commit to being there for a while. He did so slowly, not bothering to take his clothes with him.

She stared after him for a long time, her gaze lingering on his undulating muscles as he walked, then opened the door partway.

"Message from the Hokage for Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." An eager looking genin announced.

Kyoko wondered how Tsunade had guessed that Naruto would be at her place. If she was still Sakura, she would have been red from head to toe. So their little affair wasn't as private as she'd planned.

"What is it?" Tsunade had personally told her to take the day off. It must be important if she was going back on what she said.

"She says to report to the hospital as soon as possible. It is above top secret and crucial that you be there."

Kyoko nodded. "I'll be there in two."

The genin bowed and disappeared.

That was unusual. Tsunade usually gave the messengers more information than that to tell her. Nonetheless, she headed to the bedroom to get dressed in her doctor's garments which consisted of a white dress over a turtle neck with leggings and the medical forehead protector.

She felt arms encircle her waist as she straightened her forehead protector.

"What did the messenger say?" Naruto murmured against her neck.

"I need to be at the hospital."

"I thought you had the day off." Naruto said confusedly.

Kyoko left the room and came back with a pile of clothes, Naruto's. "You're needed too."

Naruto nodded and they were suddenly ninjas again. Except for the soft gleam in their eyes, they were back to how they were before.

"I'm here." Kyoko announced briskly.

Naruto was trailing behind her, a hand on the small of her back. That didn't go by unnoticed by Tsunade. It seemed they were finally starting to get over their MIA team member. Too bad he was the reason they were here.

"You are to heal the soldier in that room." She pointed to a secluded room reserved for enemy soldiers.

"Then what am I here for?" Naruto inquired as Kyoko walked toward the room.

"Crowd control." The Tsunade muttered.

As Kyoko walked, a nurse came out of the very room she was to go into and handed her a clipboard with all of the patient's stats.

Name: Karin

Age: 20

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 120lbs

Injuries: Heavily bruised, possible concussion, broken arm

She walked in and greeted her patient with a, "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno; I'll be your doctor for today. How are you feeling?"

The girl on the bed was twenty but she looked sixteen from her slim figure. Kyoko was younger than her, but looked aged. This girl looked untouched by personal and soul-deep betrayal. On her chart it said she was 5'5", which was taller than Sakura (she barely cleared 5'1"), but she was slimmer. She didn't have prominent curves or hips. If she cut her hair, she could be mistaken for a boy. She had long ruler straight uneven red hair and matching eyes.

The girl didn't answer her. She just stared at her eyes. Kyoko had forgotten what it was like to have somebody stare at her like that, she almost thought that the girl could see right through her and into her secret.

"Your eyes." Karin said wonderingly.

Kyoko blinked and looked away, relieved that the girl didn't notice.

"Sorry." The girl said, sounding sincere. "Your eyes. They remind me of someone I used to know."

Kyoko smiled slightly. "That's okay."

Karin's gaze became thoughtful.

"So how do you feel?" Kyoko asked again.

"I feel alright. My arm hurts like crap though."

Kyoko almost smiled. This girl sounded exactly like Sakura had when she was a teenager.

When she was done healing Karin, she felt dizzy and diluted. She needed some soldier pills quickly.

"How do you feel now?"

"Great!" Karin said with chipper.

"Alright, I'll be back later okay?" Kyoko tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Karin made a strange sound that was a cross between a choked gurgle and an enraged scream.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked wondering if she was mentally unstable.

"_You."_ She said in a dark voice full of vehemence.

Kyoko kept still and silent, her hand still frozen behind her ear.

"_You're_ Sasuke-kun's lover?" she screeched.

With the name spoken, the girl within the shell stirred. _Sasuke-kun?_

Her eyebrows furrowed, warring with herself. Her body jerked, trying to run toward the door, to find Sasuke. What was this girl talking about? Why was the girl stirring, she shouldn't be able to control any part of her own body.

_Sasuke-kun!_

"What are you-?"

"Don't play dumb with me." She interjected.

"I don't understand." Kyoko bit out, a bit taken aback. Sakura was getting stronger now that she had hope that Sasuke was still out there… maybe closer than she thought.

"That bracelet." Karin stabbed a finger at her wrist, still frozen in midair.

The bracelet?

Kyoko looked down and there it was. The bracelet Sasuke had given Sakura when they were eight. Once charm for every year of their being friends. Four years, four charms. Kyoko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why were there more than four? There were… Kyoko recounted… ten. Since when and how?

Maybe Sasuke had given Sakura more and she'd forgotten. That was the only explanation.

She felt a stab in her soul. These weren't her emotions, what was happening?

"Excuse me." She muttered hastily and hurried to her office.

Once she got there, she leaned against the door and pressed the button that would lock it, her clipboard clanking to the floor. She began hyperventilating as she bent over, hands on her knees to steady herself, something that happened whenever bad memories were brought up. She took the bracelet in her hand and ripped it off her wrist.

_No, please! Be careful with that, it's precious to me._

Then she flung it away as hard as she could, ignoring the pained feeling she got in her chest. There was a shatter but Kyoko didn't look up to see what it was she broke. These panic attacks hadn't happened in a long time though. The girl hadn't been able to break through since three years ago. Kyoko pressed both hands flat on her chest, hoping to stabilize her beating heart. She let loose some of her chakra and slowed her heart down to normal beats.

There was a knock on her metal door.

"Sakura?" came Naruto's worried voice. "Are you okay? I saw you running here and wanted to check on you."

Kyoko stood and straightened her uniform. When she looked composed again, she pressed the unlock button.

"I'm okay. I just… I'm fine now." Kyoko didn't want to give Naruto any reason to worry any more about her.

Naruto glanced around behind her and a worried look flickered across his face, then stayed there. He pushed her gently into a chair.

Naruto put both hands on either side of her face gently and kneeled so he was eye-level with her, making her look him in the eyes. "What happened?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to reassure him but he interrupted her.

"Don't say it's nothing. I'm not stupid. You have to tell me so I can at least help make you better."

Unwillingly, Kyoko's eyes flickered to the bracelet on the floor.

Naruto caught it and looked to where Kyoko's eyes had flickered. He saw the broken picture and the bracelet lying on the floor. He stood up from his crouch and walked slowly toward the bracelet and the cracked picture.

He lifted both up. The bracelet that Sasuke had given to Sakura and the picture that was in the very back of Kyoko's drawer. It had fallen out from the back of the drawer where it was buried and shattered.

It was a picture of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto in better days.

Naruto sighed and put the picture down, though he brought the bracelet with him. He strode over to Kyoko.

"What do you want to do with this?" He asked Kyoko, sounding beaten.

Kyoko didn't look up for a long time. Then finally she answered. "I want you to have it."

Naruto was confused. "What?"

Kyoko stood up, moving closer to Naruto. There was a fierce expression on her face.

"Sasuke gave me," _Sakura actually "_that bracelet to promise shelter and someone to count on. Obviously he broke that promise-"

_He didn't, _Sakura insisted, _He just has a burden greater at the moment._

Kyoko ignored Sakura, _"_… but I will not." She gave him an even stare.

When Naruto didn't say anything, she began to feel uneasy. Maybe he realized what she was offering and maybe he didn't want a part in it. Kyoko guessed she deserved that. She'd kept him waiting for so long and now she suddenly gave in. Maybe he didn't want her. She wasn't even his species. She was a parasite. Something that could never be trusted. She knew that, but it didn't stop her from feeling worse about herself.

Wow, it didn't feel good. Being rejected.

"Look, you don't have to take it. I was just-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence. Because right then, Naruto snapped out of his stupor and brought her lips hard against his.


	3. Speak of the Devil

**Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.**

Kyoko and Naruto walked out of her office enlightened, a big weight was taken off their shoulders. Finally, _finally_ they were together. Everything was as it should be, it seemed. But she wasn't entirely happy. Weren't you supposed to be happy when you fell in love? No, it wasn't love. It was a distraction. She felt relieved, maybe, but not… happy. It was Sakura. Kyoko, she couldn't be fully happy if she wasn't. Also the way the girl, Karin, had reacted earlier still bothered her. How did she know Sasuke and why did she know about the bracelet. And what was up with the Sasuke's lover thing? And her reaction to it, a fleeting warmth had grown in her chest area. Not just Sakura, her too. So many questions…

But for now she felt content. She didn't let it get her down. She was just beginning to breathe again and nothing could ruin this day for her.

So, with a reluctant parting kiss from Naruto, she continued to make her rounds. Two more patients' files she had to go through but she still didn't know what was so important about them.

**Name: Suigetsu**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 200lbs**

Injuries: Broken ribs, fractured collarbone, mild concussion

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, I'll be your doctor for today; how are you feeling?" she asked the generic question as she perused the jotted down notes from the previous nurse.

"Fantastic." Came the fake cheerful response from the person known as Suigetsu.

Kyoko favored him with a small smile. "That's good. The nurse noted that you have broken ribs and a fractured collarbone?"

"Yup." His lips popped on the 'p'.

"Mhm." She mumbled to herself as she set down the clipboard on the foot of the patient's bed and tied her hair back in a messy bun.

She glanced up at her patient as she explained, "Don't be alarmed at what I'm about to do. It feels unusual for the first few seconds, but you will adjust."

"Well, baby, don't hold back." He winked at her and flashed her a smile that showed off rows of razor sharp teeth.

She raised a perfect eyebrow. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"Aw, come on, don't be like that."

You could blatantly hear the sexual innuendo in what he said and, wow, cocky much? Out of all the other patients she could've gotten she had to get Freak-Out Girl and Cocky McCan't-keep-it-in-his-pants.

Nice.

It was excessively awkward as her healing chakra glowing hands ran down from his collarbone to his abs. It made it seem too intimate. Especially since the guy would make offhanded sex comments about every little thing she did.

Though it was awkward to work with his comments, it helped distract her from the real problem.

And as she walked out of his room, she heard him call out cheerfully, "Nice doin' business with 'ya, Doc!"

The charge nurse gave her a meaningful look. "Should I even ask?"

Kyoko didn't look up as she passed by, jotting down notes on the file, "You don't want to know."

The aged nurse chuckled as Kyoko handed the file to her for safekeeping.

On to the next one and last one then.

**Name: Juugo**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 25**

**Height: 6'7"**

**Weight: 270lbs**

Injuries: Multiple brain contusions Kyoko took deep breaths to calm herself before she entered the room, ensuring that she was composed as to not set off the patient. He might be able to sense fear or nervousness.

When she stepped into the room, the first thing she noticed was the room was completely dark. The blinds were drawn and the lights were turned off, making the room seem dark and macabre.

"Juugo-san?" she called out in a quiet soothing voice.

There was a rustle of what sounded like sheets as Kyoko closed the door behind her with a soft and almost inaudible 'snick'.

"Juugo-san, I'm going to turn on the lights, okay?"

Still no response.

It came at her out of nowhere. First, she was turning on the lights and then she was flung across the room, a hand squeezing on her throat, pinning her against the wall a good two feet off the ground.

"Nephilim." He snarled.

Kyoko's eyes widened in horror. "You know?" she whispered.

"Of course I do, silly girl. I was the one who opened her for your possession." The monster laughed.

She managed to fix her expression and look down at her captor with an impassive expression. His whole body was covered in dark ink-like splotches. A curse mark, Kyoko thought. No one knew this but them themselves about the demons and the angels, but curse marks were actually ways for boss demons to go to Earth without breaking any laws. Curse marks were demon diseases from their frequent cross-overs. They brought supernatural sickness with them, one of the reasons no heavenly being or demonic being was allowed to cross over. But the boss demons had found a way to use it to their advantage.

His eyes were a mixture of gold and black as he stared at her in unprecedented hatred. Kyoko was taught not to panic even in life threatening situations. It's what made her elite, the captain of an ANBU squad. At the worst possible times she remained cool and levelheaded. She managed to look at things from a detached calculating perspective and find a way out of her position whilst being skewered to a dead comrade. But that didn't mean Sakura didn't suffer for them later…

Her hand flew to the five-inch scar beneath the cloth of her dress that rested on her hipbone.

A reminder.

"Juugo-san, please let go of me." Her voice was steady and soothing, albeit a little strangled. Kyoko was putting her life in this stranger's hands, hoping that he would snap out of the demon's control. Kyoko hadn't exactly been doing what she was sent here for. She was sure that this man, no matter how evil he looked at the moment, was just a man. A man that deep down, was human. She couldn't just hurt him.

His hand squeezed tighter and he growled. "No. You've been naughty Kyoko, father is very upset with you. Just wait until you come back."

Kyoko gulped. Their father had been an angel, yes, but all traces of good in him had disappeared, had been gone for a long time now. And he was no stranger to torturing his own creation.

"Bite me, Rephaim."

"I would, but I'm afraid I might ruin this pretty new face of yours." Juugo gave her a sickening smile as he came up and licked her from the jaw up to her temple.

He shivered in delight. "It will be a pleasure making you fall, Nephilim."

Kyoko knew he was talking to Sakura, but she couldn't help but be scared all the same.

And still, Kyoko did not call for help. Stupid some would say, and she would have to agree. She was being stupid… pride did that to you. Also, she didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. Otherwise, everyone would find out she was inhabiting Sakura's body and then she would be pulled back to hell. Or worse, more demons would be sent to keep an eye on her.

She was suddenly let go. She gasped as she fell back on her feet, a hand rubbing her neck.

Juugo, looking dazed and confused, was staring at his hand. The hand that was choking Kyoko earlier. He backed away from her into a corner, pushing himself further and further in.

"What have I done?" he mumbled to himself. His head was cradled in his hands.

An ANBU rushed in, his mask displaced on his hip. "Sakura-san? I heard a commotion. Are you alright?"

She answered the ANBU without looking away from Juugo. "I'm fine Neji-kun. Just a little misunderstanding."

Juugo glanced up. Why wasn't she reporting him? He was an enemy shinobi in forbidden territory and he had just attacked her. Who was this woman?

Neji saw Kyoko pulling her turtleneck up higher and threw a suspicious glance at Juugo with his pupil-less eyes and left with a very un-Neji-like huff.

Juugo looked at his hands in wonder. If he had killed this woman, he would've upset many people. That ANBU would've killed him.

Strangely enough, Kyoko pitied Juugo. Though he had almost killed her, she felt sorry for him. He didn't seem to know what he was doing, he couldn't control his own body.

_Don't I know what that's like, _Sakura said sarcastically.

Kyoko almost smiled.

Karin: crazy psycho bitch, Suigetsu: perverted shark man, Juugo: bipolar schizophrenic body builder/portal of contact from hell, Kyoko mentally noted.

"Juugo-san." Her voice sounded raspy, she cleared her throat. "It's okay."

"Inexcusable." He muttered, his hand grasping his opposite wrist.

"No, really. It's okay. I can handle myself. Please, just calm down and sit on the edge of your bed. Can you do that for me?" she asked softly, making him loosen his grip on his wrist.

He nodded and walked to the bed, plopping down on it like a child. Kyoko followed him and placed her hands on his temples.

"Relax Juugo-san. I will repair your brain injuries as best I can, but you must promise me that you will not panic, okay?" she talked to him like a child.

He nodded slowly.

She applied her chakra slowly and a little bit more every time so he could get used to the sensation.

He hissed.

"Relax, Juugo." She reminded him and he took deep breaths.

Nephilim… a being fallen from heaven, a fallen angel so to speak. There were fallen angels but then Nephilim were the children of angels and humans. But sometimes angels were given a special task that they were turned into these Nephilim creatures.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally broke it with a question, startling Kyoko out of her reverie.

"What is your name medic-san?"

Kyoko glanced down at the man, his eyes were closed and his face peaceful. "Sakura Haruno."

That was it for the rest of the healing process, it seemed. He wasn't much of a talker, unlike the other two she had healed before.

"Are the other two, Karin and Suigetsu, your teammates?" she asked, checking his face to see if he would react negatively to her words.

"Yes." He answered simply. "They are quite…"

"Interesting?" she supplied.

"Troublesome."

Kyoko let out a shocked laugh. It was funny to her because he sounded so much like Sakura's memories of Shikamaru and she was thinking along the same lines as him. Which wouldn't be good, come to think of it. Her thoughts aligned with a bipolar schizophrenic's/proverbial walkie-talkie to hell.

"A little." She admitted, her hands fell away from his temples. "All done."

"Thank you Haruno-san." He gave her a little bow.

"Please, call me Sakura." She insisted.

"Thank you… Sakura."

Kyoko froze. Memories were rushing at her… the night of Sasuke's departure and Sakura's helplessness.

Sasuke… Sakura murmured sadly.

She smiled at him with an awkward, strained smile. "No problem."

_Relax, Kyoko. Relax._

She walked out the feeling of déjà vu sitting heavily on her mind.

"Tsunade-sama, I've finished with the three. May I ask how we detained them?"

Tsunade bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry Sakura I can't tell you that."

Kyoko said nothing, only nodded.

Tsunade had opened her mouth to explain when there was an explosion that interrupted whatever she was going to say. ANBU flooded in and blockaded the three rooms the Team Hebi members were staying in.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade demanded from one of the ANBU.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Hokage-sama. He has infiltrated the building."

Sasuke-kun!

Tsunade swore under her breath and barked commands to three ANBU ninja and they took off.

By the time Tsunade had turned back to Kyoko, she saw that her student was already gone.

"Shit!"

She turned on her heel and sought out Naruto. "Naruto!"

With amazing speed, Naruto shot to her side. "What?"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "The Uchiha, he's in the building and Kyoko went after him. I need you to go and get her before she kills him!"

He was gone even before she finished her sentence.

Sakura, Sakura… what are you thinking?

Naruto raced through the halls, anger and adrenaline seeping into his consciousness.

_How dare you show your face back here, you bastard._ He thought, getting himself riled up more than necessary. _After all this place has done for you, after all the shit you put me and Sakura-chan through… how dare you._

Kyoko couldn't believe it. As soon as she heard the ANBU utter the Uchiha's name, she tore out of there to go looking for him. Sakura had done it, not her. She couldn't even control her own vessel right now, it was pathetic.

_Sakura, let go! You'll get yourself killed!_ Kyoko begged, _Please, let me do it!_

She skidded to a halt as she found what she was looking for.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear._

"Sakura." Was all he said.

Sakura's heart broke. _Sasuke what have you become?_

_Sakura, please, let me help you,_ Kyoko urged.

Sakura felt numb, she began to float away, allowing Kyoko to take charge.

She sneered at him. "Uchiha." She spat.

Sasuke's eyes widened subtly, not enough for Kyoko to register but Sakura caught it. What had happened to Sakura? This wasn't her, he was sure of it. This was something else.

And he couldn't believe it. The three things that he was unquestionably sure of weren't so unquestionable. He expected the sun to stop rising and setting before Sakura lost the sparkle in her eyes. He was so surprised to see Sakura the way she was that he almost forgot what he was there for.

"Stand aside, Sakura." He intoned.

"How about you make me, Uchiha?" She slid gracefully into a fighting stance, her hands already glowing with chakra.

_Don't hurt him._

_I won't kill him, _was all Kyoko promised her.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had to get his team, but… he didn't want to hurt Sakura in the process.

"Please… reconsider." He sounded strained as he said the 'p' word and Kyoko wondered, had he ever said it before?

"Go to hell." She snarled.

"Fine," Sasuke glared, his Sharingan activating, "But you're about to make the biggest mistake you've ever made."


	4. Too Little Too Late

**A/N: What can I say? I ran into a little writer's block and didn't have internet. So sorry about the long wait, Abbey convinced me to write another chapter so… here it be. (Intentionally bad grammar) Anyways… dedicated to Abbey and remember, if this is a shit chapter it's all your fault! I don't pwn (again, intentional) and… yeah. On with the story.**

**Chapter 3: Too Little Too Late**

They stood several paces from each other, both wearing identical masks of determination. But under those masks were the manifestation of two very opposite emotions.

Sakura used to be afraid that he would kill her mercilessly, therefore Kyoko felt that fear, but was able to ignore it. The last time they'd seen each other he'd nearly killed her. He was dangerous and unpredictable. She couldn't count on Sakura's knowledge of his behavior anymore. That is what he'd become. But she was shocked to see that a flicker of an unreadable emotion ran across his face when he saw her, almost akin to sadness.

Maybe… just maybe…

Under Kyoko's impassive glare was pure blinding hatred directed at the person who had held her host's affections. She felt strangely protective of Sakura. Looking at the shell of Sakura now, you never would have guessed that it had once loved the man. But he was dangerous and volatile. He had to be stopped. And she'd be damned if anyone else had the chance to do it. She knew Sakura wouldn't do it if she had the chance.

The opposite was evident on Sasuke. He felt respect for the woman in front of him for the first time. Saddened a considerate amount by Sakura's lack of affection toward him and by the fact the fact that he alone had made her this way. How he wished he could take it all back. He didn't know just how much he had effected her. How much it was his fault someone had been able to inhabit her body.

Too little, too late.

Kyoko took in the man before her. The once boyishly good-looking Sasuke Uchiha from Sakura's memories had grown up. The softness that made his cheeks round and adorable was gone. He was a lot taller now, maybe 6'2" or 6'3"?And his eyes… they looked haunted. She was afraid to look directly into them because maybe she would see all that he'd seen, all the lives he had taken. She had never seen such a look in a human before. The look in his eyes reminded her of the look in her own eyes. This worried her. He always had a cool demeanor about him, but he was never this confident. Kyoko could almost hear the air of arrogance around him as if it were screaming, 'You can't beat me. You were always weak and you always will be. I can kill you before you even know it.' She was reliving Sakura's insecurities. She didn't know that he had no intention of killing her.

Kyoko made the first move, because Sasuke sure as hell wouldn't and she would make sure of it.

With a battle cry, she ran at him with the style and grace a maddened ballet dancer would, something she had picked up getting used to Sakura's mannerisms. Sasuke's eyes were trained on her, unmoving. She suddenly disappeared.

As she neared him she hesitated. The way he held himself alone was enough to make her doubt herself. He wasn't even in a fighting stance. He was just standing, his broad shoulders relaxed. He looked tranquil and emotionless.

Sasuke braced himself, the idiot, and looked for an obvious straight-forward attack because that was exactly the kind of thing he expected predictable Sakura to do. But this wasn't Sakura.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. He realized that now.

She seemed to be everywhere at once, slipping in and out of his sight. He only had time to block her attacks, and even then some still managed to slip through.

Finally, she seemed to tire with that strategy and decided it was time to end it. She quickly pulled on her gloves and punched him through the third story wall and out into a clearing.

He blocked it but was sent careening down. Sasuke barely had time to land on his feet.

Kyoko followed, stepping out and landing lightly on the ground.

He lunged at her, but she'd already gotten into a tree in a secreted location. She silently took out Sakura's silver bow and an arrow from the pack she'd left there years ago in case of a struggle at the hospital. Kyoko slung on the arrow case and took aim at him. But then she realized he was gone and she paled and flipped backward out of the tree and into another just as he came down on her.

She landed silently on the balls of her feet, barely moving the branch and fired a bow at him. But he was prepared and deflected her bow with a kunai, sending it into a nearby tree. He began to hop through the trees toward Kyoko and she flipped into other trees as he came closer to her.

As Kyoko continued to avoid him, she took out another arrow and shot it at him, knowing this time it would catch him off guard and he would not have enough time to deflect it. But she tripped on a tiny indent in the branch and was free falling down toward the ground again. It wasn't something that normally happened to her.

_Damn it Sakura, you're stupid emotions are making it hard for me to fight._

Kyoko flipped backward as she fell and caught a branch, minimizing the damage as she landed back on the ground with a barely audible 'tk'.

She looked up to see that the arrow she'd shot actually hit him. Just not in the spot she had intended.

He ripped the arrow from his thigh and tossed it aside like it was nothing.

_I'll take him down. _Kyoko thought. _And then we'll see who's weak._

Kyoko pulled out her twin ninjatos and beckoned Sasuke over with one.

No, Kyoko! He's lost, he's not himself. Don't do this!

He rushed eagerly toward her but disappeared when he was about ten feet away. Kyoko knew this trick and side stepped, doing a one eighty, and lunging a Ninjato where his heart should be, he flipped backward at the same time kicking her Ninjato from her hand and into a tree.

He took out his own sword and blocked her strike. The blade vibrated in her hand from the pressure of the blow. She could feel her teeth rattling in her mouth.

They were too evenly matched. They would kill each other if no one intervened.

Kyoko and Sasuke exchanged several more blows in fast-motion, as if doing a choreographed dance. Both knew what the other would do, yet just barely had enough time to counter it.

Kyoko had several shallow wounds. One lesion was a perfect 'X', each stroke about two inches. The very edge of the 'X' was just below her eye and on her left cheekbone down to her jaw line. Blood still ran from it, dripping down onto her collarbone.

Sasuke had a few deep wounds, one on his upper thigh and the other right above his heart, others scattered about. Thank God it hadn't gone so far in.

Both were more than tired. They were exhausted and completely done in. Though there was one major difference. While Kyoko was trained to feel tired, she knew how to fight it until the very end. She was a demon, she knew what real hell was and this was not it. And Sasuke… did not.

He was amazed that she still had the energy to leap around lithely without making a sound. She was impossibly lithe, not the Sakura he knew. The Sakura he knew would've tripped and fallen on her face by now… and given up.

It was then he seemed certain that he should just throw away all past pretenses of Sakura. Because clearly, this woman wasn't her.

And man, he was tired. Though of course, he wouldn't dare show it to the enemy. The enemy he once called friend. He wondered briefly whether she still loved him like before, if at all.

He shook his head.

That was his mistake.

Kyoko, with her lightening quick movements and her immense strength, pinned Sasuke Uchiha- _**THE**_ Sasuke Uchiha- to a tree by the neck but stumbled forward, due to Sasuke's leg, and they both crashed to the ground.

Sasuke winced as he felt a branch splinter painfully against his head. He mentally cataloged his injuries: busted lip, black eye, cracked ribs, broken middle finger, bruised legs, deep wounds in the chest and thigh region, multiple contusions to the head, and a shattered ego.

Check.

Kyoko pinned him to the floor with her body, ensuring that there was no space between them and no way for Sasuke to escape.

Of course, this position caused Sasuke to be very uncomfortable. He couldn't believe it, Sakura, his Sakura-chan… was becoming like him. A monster. This couldn't be her.

Sasuke's musings were abruptly cut off as something wet hit his cheek. First he thought: rain. But no, outside it was all blue skies and shining sun.

A tear.

Sakura was crying. Because of him. _Again._

She hadn't shown any emotion to him before… maybe she did still care for him.

_Damn it Sakura, look at us. Your emotions hinder mine. He's going to think we're weak._

_Let him, _Sakura sobbed. Her gentle intakes of breath echoed in Kyoko's mind.

He gritted his teeth. _This would be the last time she would cry because of him._ He decided.

"What are you going to do now, Sakura?" he asked softly. There was no trace of mockery in his voice, just a gentle inquiring.

Kyoko's hand tightened on his neck. "I'm going to kill you." She growled.

_No… please, no._

_Sakura, he was going to _kill _us! Don't you understand?_

_It's not his fault. You don't get it. He won't kill us, he can't. I was supposed to fix him…_

Kyoko's resolve weakened and her fingers trembled.

Sasuke reached a hand up and caught one of her tears as it slid down her cheek and mixed with her blood, but his hand was viciously smacked away. It seemed to resound throughout the clearing.

More tears slid down off of Sakura's face and onto his. He tasted them as they fell onto his perfect lips, tasted the slight metallic tang from the interlaced blood.

"Don't touch me." Her voice wavered. "Don't you dare."

Though she was crying, she still managed to get her point across and she seemed dead set on her decision.

He dropped his hand.

Sasuke mentally prepared himself for death. How ironic that the one person that seemed the least likely to lay a hand against him was the one that would kill him. It looked as if Sakura was determined on killing him and who was he to stop her? He had succeeded in his revenge, he had nothing else to live for. It was only right that he would allow her to exact her revenge as well. If it would make her happy.

"Be happy, Sakura." He murmured as he closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow to his windpipe. He was at peace with this death. If it could be anyone, it would be Sakura, he decided.

Kyoko froze and she felt Sakura's sadness and her smile.

This wasn't Sasuke. He wouldn't let her just kill him like this. Not unless he was doing himself a favor. He'd killed Itachi… he had no reason to live anymore. Selfish bastard. And she'd thought for one second that he actually cared. She felt torn between just killing him now and being done with it or…

She let go just as Sasuke was starting to turn blue.

He stared up at her in shock, blood rushing painfully to his head.

"Killing you would be an act of kindness." Kyoko explained coldly in Sakura's melodic voice. The words sounded wrong with the voice. "And you are not _fit_ for such an act."

_Thank you._

_Sure._

So she decided to let him live, cruel really, in its own way. Before, Sasuke always had a purpose. To prove himself worthy of his father's love, to surpass and kill Itachi, and pretty much eliminate anyone who got in the way of his goals. Now that he didn't have a purpose he felt… hollow and completely empty. Sasuke had never been without a purpose before. What did he have to live for? If he thought about it, he was nothing. Nothing without a purpose. He briefly contemplated suicide but then reconsidered. Sasuke was taught to think that dying by suicide was dishonorable, they were pathetic and self-pitying. He would not die pathetic and feeling sorry for himself. Absolutely not.

It was out of the question. But she could make Sakura happy and torture Sasuke at the same time.

"Sakura-chan!" came a strangled cry from the third floor.

Both Kyoko and Sakura stirred. Kyoko gingerly stood up and wiped the last of her tears away just as Naruto flitted to her side. He took one good look at her and folded her into his arms, murmuring softly to her.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Came Sasuke's jackass remark as he propped himself up against a tree and spit out out a tooth.

Naruto's eyes lifted from Sakura's endearing green eyes and pierced a hole into Sasuke's head with alarming contrast. From tenderness to hostility. It was like flipping a switch. Such was the same with Sasuke. From his tender "Be happy" remark to his 'jackassery'.

"I'll deal with you later." Naruto snarled lowly.

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke showed a cold amusement with the situation, the vulnerability from before was completely eradicated as if it hadn't even existed. Despite his blood soaked attire from the wounds Sakura had inflicted, he still managed to ooze confidence and arrogance as if he _had_ won the fight.

"It's a promise."

Sasuke stared at him uncaringly. "And we all know how you are with promises." Sasuke gave him a mock thumbs-up which, in the same second, became a thumbs-down. He didn't have to hint at it, really. All three knew he was making a reference to Naruto's several failed attempts at bringing him back. He was gloating about it.

"Believe it." Sasuke spat.

Naruto lunged but was held back by Sakura, Kyoko would have happily sicced Naruto on Sasuke.

Sasuke dropped his hand and leaned back against the wall in cruel satisfaction. It looked wrong on his chiseled angel's face. A lifeless statue.

Naruto looked at Kyoko curiously, but she shook her head. Then she turned to Sasuke and stalked noiselessly toward him. Her eyes were hard emeralds, like the calm before the storm.

"You," she stopped right in front of him, "have no right to be lecturing Naruto on promises." Her words were even-toned and calm. But to Sasuke, it was worse than her screaming at him. This new Sakura… was lethal but in a controlled manner. It would scare him shitless if he were a lesser man… but he was Sasuke Uchiha, damn it.

She got down so they were eye to eye.

Sasuke couldn't look away from the 'X' he had engraved into her face, her once perfect face.

"He has kept all of the promises that count and many more excluding the one about saving your worthless ass. When you," she held out her wrist, "broke the one and only promise you made that didn't have anything to do with the words 'kill' and 'Itachi'."

Sasuke glanced down at her outstretched hand- ignoring the sarcasm intermingling with her words- realizing what he was staring at, or rather, what he wasn't staring at. The bracelet he had given to Sakura when he promised she could count on him to always be there for her. He could still see the imprint of it on her wrist.

Sasuke's eyes softened in sadness. She didn't have it anymore. Sakura had done the one thing he hasn't ever been able to do.

Break the bonds they had forged.

He didn't know how much the real Sakura still cherished their bonds.

"Sakura-san." Neji and five dozen other ANBUs surrounded them.

Sakura looked behind her and nodded, saying she as alright. By the time she looked back at Sasuke, the brief vulnerability he had shown her was replaced by a cold, steely-eyed man. A man she didn't know in truth but knew from Sakura's memories.

"Take Uchiha to the holding cells to await Hokage-sama's questioning." She switched back to her commanding ANBU captain voice. She stood and walked away form Sasuke.

"Of course, Haruno-sama." They bowed in respect, then placed Sasuke under arrest. And he, surprisingly, made no move to stop them.

**A/N: A remake of the 3****rd**** chapter. I hope it makes more sense now, because the last few chapters I've written don't really coincide with these earlier ones. This is why Sakura's being such a whore. I probably should have written it in sooner as to not confuse some people. Sakura is still totally in love with Sasuke. It's just, she doesn't have control over herself. BTW: Kyoko means "mirrors".**


	5. Bitch Slap

**A/N: Re-write… yeah. Again.**

**Chapter 4: Bitch Slapped**

"What are you doing here Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't reply and instead counted the tiles on the ceiling for he found them more interesting by a fault.

73… 74… 75…

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" A different voice repeated.

_Yeah, yeah._ Sasuke thought. _I hear you._

He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he turned his head from the ceiling to stare at the hand in disgust.

_Ew. Someone needs some serious clippers._

But he did not feel it at all menacing.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Uchiha." The voice growled.

Sasuke glanced up almost lazily, looking through his lashes in the most arrogant fashion. "Do I know you?"

The man ripped off his ANBU mask and then Sasuke thought that he'd rather the mask be put back on.

"Oh God. Kiba is that you? What happened to your _face?_"

Kiba lunged at him but was held back by a slim and pale hand. The mask was slipped off to reveal Neji Hyuga.

"We do not appreciate your comments, Uchiha. We could kill you right here and now if we felt the urge." Neji crept closer to Sasuke and spoke lowly so that only he could hear him. "_They_" Neji gave a meaningful glance to the one-way glass behind him," Cannot interfere. Will you cooperate?"

Sasuke seemed to ignore him and answered back with a haughty. "Will you cut your hair?"

Neji didn't lose his cool and with a twitch of his hand, commanded Kiba to slap him across his face. It seemed to make Kiba feel better as well as Neji though he still seemed like he wanted to have a go at Sasuke himself.

Sasuke chuckled and it echoed across the room.

"What's so funny, Uchiha?" Came Kiba's belligerent query.

Sasuke shook his head, to secretly get his head back together. "I was just thinking. You're part dog, so technically, I've just been bitch-slapped."

Even Kyoko couldn't help but crack a smile at the comment from behind the mirror, and she hated him.

Sasuke turned to the mirror and winked. Kyoko was unsettled. Did he know she was behind there? She felt a shiver run through her, and it wasn't do to her interrogation uniform. (Jonin vest, Black midriff tank top, black skirt, black boots, and black gloves.)

"Sakura-sama, let me heal your wounds." A junior interrogator offered.

Kyoko waved him off but accepted the cup of coffee the boy offered. "Go help Anko, I think she was some work to be relieved of."

"Yes, Sakura-sama." Then he was gone.

Kyoko continued watching as Sasuke made smart-ass comment after another. And was injured over and over.

It felt…

Actually, she didn't know how it felt yet. It was an unusual confliction of emotions ranging from pity to shame to satisfaction. Or a combination of all three. And another emotion that she had never experienced… though she knew fairly well that it was love.

_Damn it Sakura._

She decided to give them a break.

Sakura took a last sip of her coffee and set it down. She left the observation room to enter the interrogation room. She knocked sharply and was answered immediately.

"Sakura." Neji said, his cool eyes penetrating hers.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke stirred and tried to get a glance at her, activating his Sharingan before he was electrocuted by the seals that held him captive.

"Take ten, I'll heal him while you take a break."

Neji nodded and motioned to Kiba to follow him to the observation room.

Kyoko stepped into the room and took a deep breath before proceeding to Sasuke's side and beginning to heal him.

Sasuke smirked at her.

Kyoko felt like slapping him instead of healing him. Sakura was just happy to be near him.

"So Sakura, you're a nurse now, I take it?" he went on conversationally, as if talking about the weather.

"Doctor." She answered.

"Oh, doctor huh? Doesn't mean we can't play nurse from time to time, right? What do you say?" he smirked that sexy Uchiha smirk that usually made her swoon.

She pulled back from healing him and slapped him across the face.

"You slap like a girl."

She pulled back again and punched him with a chakra-infused fist, his head snapping to the side this time.

_Kyoko, stop! He doesn't mean anything he's saying. It's his defense mechanism. Let it go, please._

Sasuke coughed and spit out another tooth. "Damn it, another one." He lamented. Though he was incredibly pissed off at her for hitting him _twice_, he just couldn't find it in himself to get mad at her. He knew that this part of her wasn't really her.

Kyoko smiled to herself in satisfaction as she saw a purple bruise already beginning to adorn his sharp aristocratic features.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she healed him. He didn't like it. The way her touch was fleeting and impersonal. Cold and hard, like he was. It was like looking into a mirror.

Err… a pink, green, and black girl version mirror of him… but shorter. And curvier… and a lot sexier…

Moving on.

Her hands left him and she sat across from him, her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap, trying not to stare at his chest. How could she interrogate him when he was sitting there shirtless? It wasn't her fault. He was annoying and a criminal and someone who had hurt Sakura in the past, but she couldn't deny that he was attractive.

"I take it you're not healing this?" he was referring to the newly forming bruises on his face.

"Nope." Kyoko replied happily, inwardly laughing because the mark on his face was two different ones. One, higher up on his face, in the shape of a small hand. The other, in the shape of a closed fist… also hers she was proud to say.

"Fine." Sasuke said, then began humming to himself a broken and awkward tune.

This was so not like the man fighting her nearly two hours ago, it was almost surreal.

Sakura chuckled in the back of her mind, she had seen all sides of Sasuke.

"So, why _are_ you here?" she said, hoping to go for the subtle approach.

Yeah right.

"You know, you have the delicacy and subtly of a humpback whale in the middle of the desert?" he commented.

Kyoko was tired of the play on words. "Just tell me."

"No." his eyes sparkled maliciously.

"Ugh." Kyoko motioned for the two behind the glass to take twenty minutes to themselves and they exited the observation room.

I'm going to have to do this aren't I?

Sakura got up slowly, and her pose turned from stiff to seductive, wiping the sweat off her forehead, she unzipped her jonin vest.

Sasuke found that he was sweating as well. He didn't know what was happening. It was if he were thrown into an alternate universe and Sakura was just wearing the tight tank top that ended right below her breasts and her skirt.

Kyoko stood and walked in front of him, standing there for a moment in front of him.

_Sorry Sakura, it has to be done._

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." She murmured, those piercing emerald eyes locking onto his. "Why won't you tell me?"

Slowly, painfully slow.

She sank onto his lap and her fingers started to play with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" His voice sounded uneven, his heart pounding in his chest, Kyoko could tell. It was having it's desired effect on him.

She kissed his exposed shoulder softly. "Isn't this what you wanted, Sasuke-kun?" she whispered into his skin.

Sasuke closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of Sakura's lips against his skin as she kissed higher and higher. Her lips at his neck.

_This definitely isn't Sakura. What's wrong with her? _He thought.

Sasuke stayed unmoving, knowing that what she was doing now… it wasn't real.

She kissed up his jaw to the corner of his mouth…

And then to the other jaw. Not a reaction from him of any sort. Just indifference. He stared straight ahead, not looking at her.

"You aren't Sakura." He said.

Kyoko froze for a minute before continuing on as if he had never said anything.

Sakura glowed. _He knows._

_No, _Kyoko answered, _he doesn't, but he can feel it. It seems he isn't as stupid as I thought he was._

Kyoko felt two familiar chakra signatures coming back in their direction.

Sasuke felt it to.

"God damn it." She cursed.

Kyoko got up off of him and shrugged her jonin vest back on, hastily zipping it back on. She fixed her hair and cursed herself. She got nothing accomplished.

Damn it.

She was so angry at herself. She'd tried to loosen him up too long and didn't have enough time to get what she wanted out of him before the two came back.

Sasuke just sat there, still staring ahead.

_What just happened?_

Kyoko straightened her long hair out just as the two walked into the room.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?" Neji asked.

_Since when did Neji become so familiar with Sakura?_ Sasuke wondered.

"Yeah." She answered.

Neji scanned her face but believed her.

"I thought you were gonna heal him." Kiba was staring at the marks on Sasuke's face.

"Yeah, but he was getting feisty." Kyoko answered.

Neji chuckled. "The Hokage wants a word with you in twenty minutes sharp."

Sakura sighed. "And how long ago did she say that?"

Neji smirked. "Fifteen minutes ago."

_Since when did Neji ever tease?_ Sasuke thought.

"Oh shit, Neji. Thanks a lot." Kyoko rolled her eyes and took Neji's hand to glance at the watch.

Even this innocent little gesture irked Sasuke to no end.

"Great. Now I've got two minutes left, Neji. What a friend you are. See you, Kiba."

Neji chuckled at she made a few hand signs, waved to Kiba- who waved back, then poofed out of the room.

Neji turned back to Sasuke. "Let's get back to work then, shall we?"

Kyoko poofed in, almost causing the Hokage to topple out of her desk and do a major face-plant on her newly installed shag rug.

"You rang?" Kyoko said.

Tsunade righted herself and took a swig of her sake. "Yeah, I did."

There was a moment of silence.

"And?" Kyoko said, the time for politeness long gone.

_Just wait, she always does this when she has some bad news and she doesn't know how to say it._

Tsunade took another drink of her miracle elixir and coughed a bit. "I just sent Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Choji on an S-Rank mission."

"_And?_" Kyoko motioned for the older woman to go on.

"Yeah… they'll be gone for a while, right? Since it's an S-rank mission. So what I'm trying to say is…"

"Oh my fucking _God_ Tsunade just spit it the hell out!" Kyoko almost yelled.

Sakura sent Kyoko an image of her shaking her head. _She's not going to like that._

Tsunade seemed to snap out of her drunken air-headed state. "Hey, I may be _drunk_ off my _ass_ but I am the _Hokage_ for God's sake and I deserve some damn respect around here!"

Kyoko calmed herself and took a forced deep breathe. "I'm sorry."

"Good. Now… what I was saying before. The elders and I have conferred about what to do with the Uchiha and we decided-"

"God, I hope you kill him. You did, didn't you? Instead of getting the executioner to do it, can I? 'Cause I'd really love another go at him-"

"That he's going to be put under constant surveillance by ANBU and Team 7." Tsunade finished.

"_What?_" Kyoko yelled. "But that's letting him off easy!"

"And we haven't even gotten to the worst part yet." Tsunade mumbled.

"_No…_ you didn't!" Kyoko slammed her fist down on the Hokage's desk, causing it to split in half.

"Damn it Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"You did _not_ put me on babysitting duty for the Uchiha!" Kyoko was in denial, she shook her head back in forth.

This couldn't be happening. It was so embarrassing. She'd just seduced him and now she had to live with him after that. He would find out that she was just faking it to get information out of him.

"It's not just you, it's ANBU and your other teammates! Get _over _yourself Sakura! I'd tell you I'm sorry, but I've gotta say… it's much more interesting to see you with actual emotion on your face." Tsunade commented.

"Oh shut up old woman." Kyoko snapped. Then groaned in almost physical pain. Kyoko held out her hand.

"Give me that."

Tsunade obligingly gave Kyoko her sake bottle and Kyoko finished it in no time flat.

"Another." Kyoko demanded, her voice getting raspy.

Tsunade took two bottles and opened them, giving one to Kyoko.

"Cheers." She said before they both drank themselves into an alcoholic coma.

And the next morning, Tsunade couldn't believe the headache that ensued. The room was spotless though, almost like last night hadn't happened. But it had happened all right. And she kept count.

'Sakura' drank 67 bottles of sake while Tsunade drank only 45 bottles.

'Sakura': 2, Tsunade: 0

**A/N: I hope this makes a little more sense… cheers.**


	6. We Are the Same

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long update… I had writer's block and my whole family's been sick lately. This week alone I've probably been to the nurse's office about three times… and we had Wednesday off. Then I had colorguard practice this week (my friend talked me into going). So yeah. I'm gonna stop ranting now and just let you enjoy the chapter.**

**- Liiiiieeeekkk, peace out homedogs, Penguin**

**BTW: I re-edited it because it didn't have enough substance for me… so yeah.**

**Re-RE-edited July 26: Yeah, I know. Another edit. I just can't seem to keep my mind in one place and on one topic. Sorry ~ **

**We Are The Same**

After Kyoko had woken up from last night's drinking, she cleaned up Tsunade's office as much as she could without waking her and left, climbing on the roof, since she didn't have enough chakra to transport home.

Kyoko flitted through the tops of the buildings until she reached her apartment. She slid her window open and slipped inside. She found Naruto lying in her bed; arms and legs spread wide, mouth open with drool slipping out the edge.

She put her hand to her mouth to cover any evidence of her first genuine smile in a long time. She guessed he'd waited for her to come back for so long that he'd fallen asleep. He knew that she always entered by her bedroom window and he wanted to be there when she did.

She smoothed back the blonde hair that fell into his eyes with a soft look in her eyes. Then she grabbed a pair of baggy sweats and a camisole and shut the door behind her. Kyoko made her way to her bathroom down the hall to take a quick shower. It ended up taking longer than she meant it to.

Kyoko stripped of her clothes painfully and took out her braid. She turned the knob of the hot water to the max. The water burned at her skin, but it felt soothing in a way. She cleaned her wounds and her rosette colored hair and after what seemed like hours, finally stepped out.

Kyoko dressed quickly, for she was worn out completely and felt like she used her abilities to their full extent, though she wasn't satisfied with the result. She knew the only reason she'd won was because Sasuke had been distracted.

She thought about that as she shuffled to her couch, running a hand through her waist length hair along the way. Kyoko crashed on her couch and curled up in a fetal position.

_How did my life end up like it did?_

Kyoko overheard Sakura thinking to herself.

She used to have a wonderful life, one that others envied. She had parents, both of who loved her. She had friends that cared about her. And best of all, she had her team. Everything was going for her. But one by one, she seemed to lose them.

Sakura lost her love, and then she didn't bother with her friends because of her depression. Then she'd lost her dad to a battle with rogue soldiers and her mom to cancer. She'd lost everything. So she tried to make the best of the things she did have. Herself. She trained and worked hard. She was rewarded… though it still wasn't enough.

That's what had made it so easy to invade her body and possess it. She was so broken and defeated.

Since Kyoko had taken over she had honor and everyone knew her and admired her. And yet, she would trade all of that to get back to her old life. She would give anything to be weak again. That was the irony of it. When she was weak, she wanted strength. Now that she had it, she wanted to be weak again.

A stray tear soaked the couch and Kyoko fell into a deep sleep.

_Kyoko stood in a deep forest, full of live and greenery as her true self. She stood, holding Sakura's hand. Nervous, she tucked a ruler straight piece of light azure hair behind her ear._

_Sakura's bright green eyes met Kyoko's golden eyes. "Let me show you something." Sakura said, pulling the taller girl along with her through the forest._

_Sakura's rosette hair was curling around her waist, dressed in a white sundress. Kyoko was dressed similarly, but her dress was dark black. Light filtered through the close-rooted trees and made it seem even more magical. For a moment, she closed her eyes and absorbed the peaceful energy surrounding her._

_Sakura pointed at a younger version of herself. Something tugged at her arm and her eyes flashed open, disturbed that she hadn't sensed whatever was pulling her._

_A small child was pulling the younger Sakura forward through the forest. He looked familiar._

_Kyoko found it strange that everything around her was so vibrant in color, except the child. He was in black and white._

_"Where are you taking me?" the young Sakura asked hesitantly._

_The child looked back, a grim look on his face. "We're almost there."_

_Little Sakura just nodded, letting the child take her to wherever he was taking her. She felt that the boy wasn't trying to harm her. He just wanted to show her something._

_They walked at a leisurely pace, not in any hurry at all. And the two followed the children. It seemed like forever until the forest ended._

_Kyoko surveyed their surroundings and found that it was familiar. They were in Konoha, but she didn't know where they were going still. The child had yet to tell Little Sakura. It was eerily quite and completely empty._

_"We're almost there." He said again, almost to himself._

_His hair had turned blue-black and his skin wasn't grayish anymore, but fair. It was as if the closer they got to their destination, the more color and details the boy gained._

_Kyoko tried to think hard about who the little boy was. He seemed familiar._

_Those dark locks… she knew she should know who this was._

_The child stopped in front of a district, the gate wide open and in bad shape._

_Kyoko felt alarmed. She felt that the gate was usually closed._

_The little boy stopped for a moment. He looked back at Little Sakura hesitantly._

_Suddenly it was her urging him forward._

_They walked side by side now, both needing the other for reassurance._

_At first, the place seemed as empty as the other parts of town. But then they started seeing bodies. Dead bodies, on the floor. Blood was still running from them._

_Kyoko was horrified and was about to pull Sakura back so they could escape the carnage. Because odds are, the killer was nearby._

_But the boy resisted and jerked out of her hold, running off. He called for his mom and dad._

_"NO!" Little Sakura yelled for him to come back._

Damn kid, all of us have to get out of here, it's not safe.

_She ran, following the sound of his voice. She followed him into a house._

_"Hello?" Little Sakura yelled. "Where are you?"_

_She turned sharply as she heard a cry and ran towards the sound. Sakura and Kyoko followed her._

_There was the little boy, in full color now, on his knees next to two bodies piled on top of each other on the floor. He was crying, his hands holding his face._

_Sakura let go of Kyoko's hand and slowly approached the little boy and knelt beside him. Carefully, she took him into her arms, seeing if he would let her. He did, and she folded him into her arms and carried him from that room._

_She murmured softly to him, trying to calm him down and rocking him back and forth, a tugging in the corner of her mind. Suddenly, Kyoko realized._

_"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered to him._

Sakura must be trying to explain why she's so protective of Sasuke. This must be what had happened on the night he turned into the man he is now. Why Sakura is always trying to nurture and help Sasuke in whatever way she can.

_At one point, she didn't notice, but Kyoko had taken Sakura's place._

She must be trying to show me why she feels the way she does.

_Kyoko suddenly felt an almost maternal protectiveness for the little boy. She too loved him unconditionally._

_Sasuke looked up at her, but to her surprise, it wasn't the onyx eyes of the Uchiha, but Sakura's bright emerald eyes staring back at her._

_Sasuke looked at something behind her and Kyoko turned to see what it was._

_The two bodies on the floor weren't Sasuke's parents, but Sakura's own._

_Kyoko gasped, and her heart clenched painfully._

No.

_Kyoko turned back to the Sasuke in her arms in horror._

_"We are the same." He said simply._

Tears slipped unconsciously down her face even as she slept. Kyoko bolted upward, tears slipping down her cheeks and dripping onto her sweats.

It… was just a dream.

The same recurring dream, only this time it had finished, showing her the end.

_Sakura… you're not him._

_Aren't I?_ She asked, sounding broken. _We are the same… he just reacted differently than I had when I lost my parents. I was sixteen. He was eight._

She let out a cry of despair. They were all gone. She now understood the personal hell Sakura had lived through. She had no one. It was always a dream. Right when she had everything, she lost it all.

A choked sob escaped her and she wrapped her arms around her legs, the sound was heartbreaking to hear.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…

_It's fine. I needed to see it. Now I can understand you better._

Suddenly, warm arms encircled her.

She clutched at the person's shirt as if it were a lifeline and sobbed into it. Her petite shoulders shuddered violently. All the person holding her could do was just that, hold her. It frightened him that that was all he could do.

Finally, when her tears had subsided, she looked up into his face with an apologetic expression. "Sorry." Even though she'd just been crying, her voice was as smooth as silk.

"You've got nothing to feel sorry for." Naruto whispered to her. _Except yourself._

They just sat there together until they fell asleep. But before Naruto had slipped into unconsciousness, he had one last lethal thought.

_I'm going to make him pay for what he's done to Sakura._

Naruto woke to find that Sakura wasn't there in his arms. At first he'd panicked. But then he thought that maybe she was called on urgent business at the Hokage's Tower or the hospital. They couldn't send her out into another mission for at least a week. While she was gone, he would think of a way to make sure he was always there for Sakura. But in the meantime he would train…

Kyoko was still asleep when a message came for her that she was needed at the hospital this minute. When she'd gotten there, she asked for a synopsis on all three patients.

Karin was currently sleeping and was recovering swiftly from her bruises and broken arm.

Suigetsu was awake and watching TV, his broken ribs, fractured collarbone, and mild concussion healing steadily.

Juugo was so far acting normal, in solitary confinement.

And Sasuke… he wasn't healed at all.

When Kyoko had asked why, the nurse said that he refused to let anyone get near him and requested specifically her. The nurse had blushed and said the only thing they got him to do was take off his shirt.

Kyoko rubbed her temples in frustration. "All right. Leave it to me."

The nurse nodded and skittered off.

She found Kakashi and Sai already leaning on either side of the doorway. They had gotten the word and were waiting for her. They were there in case of attack to back her up.

She snatched up her clipboard and pen and headed to 107; her hand was already on the knob. But Kakashi stopped her.

"If anything happens, all you need to do is yell." Kakashi said, giving her a serious look, for once.

Kyoko ignored their history together and nodded but both he and Sai knew that she'd rather drop dead than ask for help.

She twisted the knob and shut the door behind her.

The room was dark and it seemed very eerie to her. Sasuke was lying down at an angle, his eyes shut and his muscles rippling as he breathed.

_Sasuke-kun…_ Sakura murmured affectionately.

So he was asleep.

No he's not…

Kyoko let out a relieved breath and turned around, her hand was on the knob, about to wrench it open.

There was a slight swish of fabric and she knew he only did that knowing she would know he was awake without having to talk to her.

She turned and leaned against the wall, shoving a hand in her doctor's coat.

For a few moments, they just stared at each other through the moonlight filtering through the window.

Kyoko got down to business right away. "Where are the injuries most severe?"

Sasuke answered bitterly. "You were the one who inflicted them. Shouldn't you already know?"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, sensing the underlying meaning. It seemed Sasuke was a lot more open nowadays. Sure they were in the form of snide remarks and comments, but they were a start. Now it was easier to know what he was feeling and thinking, for Kyoko, anyway. Kyoko didn't read and know Sasuke like Sakura seemed to. Sakura read between the lines, perhaps a little to much into it. She could tell he was referring to her promise. The one about always being there for him and loving him forever. It seemed she'd broken that promise and he was letting her know that she'd let him down, though it wasn't her that had broken that promise. She wasn't even in control of her own body. He thought when he came back (or forced back) he would have at least one person that would take him back, wipe the slate clean. He'd counted on that person being Sakura.

But no. She'd rejected him, something totally out of character for her, and walked away.

That didn't seem fair though. She was still true to her side… Kyoko had breached it. And he was the first person to breach their contract, their friendship. He was the one who betrayed everything he stood for and everyone he fought for. He was the one that gave her that physical promise to protect and always be there: the symbolic bracelet now in Naruto's possession.

Kyoko ignored his comment. "I'm following protocol. And besides, the interrogators most certainly have inflicted more than just what I had originally caused." _You ass. _Kyoko added mentally.

She skimmed her gentle hands over the areas where blood was still clotted and dried and pushed healing energy into them.

Sasuke shivered subtly at her gentle but probing touch. Her hands were warm. He couldn't help but keep glancing at where the bracelet he gave her should be.

It had, had the Uchiha Crest on it and was actually the Uchiha Clan's version of a promise ring… it was the closest thing he could find to suiting Sakura. He didn't know why he'd gotten her such a thing… he had an impulse, and he followed it through. Sasuke was eight and he thought Sakura had pretty hair… so there.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura's determined face, memorizing it.

Kyoko found the one where she missed his heart just barely and healed that. It took an hour and a half to heal it ninety percent.

She swiped a hand over her forehead where sweat was beginning to form. She didn't know that she'd injured him this badly. She almost felt bad.

Almost.

But she also felt smug that she'd been able to hurt him… well, credit also went to Neji and Kiba… but still.

Kyoko drew back and leaned against the opposite wall, taking a breath. She felt shaky and tired. All of her energy was being spent on this good for nothing traitor. She gritted her teeth against the pulsing pain. This was the aftereffect of using too much energy; it threw off the balance of her entire body. She turned toward the door, wishing to get out of this dark and lonely room.

Suddenly, she was pinned to the wall, unable to reach the doorknob, which was only a few feet away.

Sasuke was leaning over her, his arm blocking her way to the door. His entire body trapping her.

"Don't go." He said. To anyone, it sounded like a command. But pleading was interlaced subtly in those two words.

Perhaps Kyoko was reading in too much on what his words meant, but it sounded almost desperate. But she couldn't back down now. Not after all she's lost and all she'd had to do to get her courage back.

"Remove your hand." She snapped. "You're not well enough to be up yet. Rest for at least a few more days. Or all the energy I've had to waste on you will be for nothing."

Sasuke leaned in further, their noses almost touching.

"Already regretting your decision, stranger?" Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Maybe you should have let me die. It makes no difference to me either way. And I have a feeling you're just doing this to punish me." He leaned closer and his lips skimmed over her jaw line then up to her ear. "All you're doing is making it harder for yourself. I know you're in there Sakura… come back to me." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura stirred. _Sasuke-kun, _she murmured sadly.

Kyoko stared straight ahead, unblinking and unwavering. "As always, Uchiha, your arrogance exceeds you. You think I'm trying to punish you, but the decision was not mine to make, nevertheless. No matter how keen I was on getting you the death penalty, it was not my decision to make. And you're a fool… I am myself. I'm so sorry that I'm not fussing over you." Kyoko spat.

Sasuke shook his head. "You say that I am arrogant? How hypocritical, Miss. It seems _we are the same_."

Kyoko bristled. That was exactly what he had said to her in her dream. It disturbed her.

"We are nothing alike!" Kyoko hissed with vehemence, finally he got a rise out of her.

He smirked.

"Typical." She muttered then she stormed out of the room, not even checking if he was still there.

"Hey!" Sai yelled as she continued to breeze past them.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He would deal with this.

He calmly walked over to where Kyoko was, leaning against a wall and breathing heavily. She took out a soldier pill and a bottle of water to help replenish her energy and swallowed it hastily.

"What happened?" he approached her slowly, his hands up, as if talking to a wild animal.

She barked out a strangled sounding laugh and doubled over, still laughing. She wiped her mouth and tossed the bottle perfectly into the trash that was ten feet away, without looking. Then she slid down, sitting on the floor, back to the wall.

Kakashi put his hands down, knowing the gesture probably looked ridiculous. He slid down next to her and propped his elbow up on his knee. "What happened, Sakura?"

Kyoko shook her head vigorously, as if shaking her head could erase all that passed earlier.

"Did he hurt you?"

Kyoko snorted. "As if. I was the one that walked away from that fight. Or do you not recall?"

Kakashi looked down. He didn't know. He thought that Naruto jumped in and saved her, or something. Or they tag teamed.

"No. I didn't know that. You fought him one on one?" He sounded impressed.

Kyoko smirked triumphantly. "Yeah. But we were so evenly matched for a while. The only thing that saved my ass was my endurance."

So Sakura and Sasuke were even now, huh? The thought made his head spin. How strong exactly did Sakura get over the past six years? And where had she been going when she had an S-rank mission? Did Sai even know? Since he was in the same team, he ought to know, right?

Man, he was starting to sound like Naruto.

He was just about to question her but she'd looked at her watch and sighed. "I've got to get back to work."

Kakashi sat there, looking like a loner, as she stood up and dusted off her doctor's coat. "I'll see you later, eh?"

He just looked up at her dumbly and nodded as she walked off, back into the business of life and death.

Sasuke laid back in his piece-of-crap hospital bed, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought of how wrong things were.

The First: Sakura was not herself.

The Second: Sakura was trapped in her own body with someone else controlling it.

The Third: He had to make friends with the monster possessing Sakura's body in order to get her back.

The Fourth: There was something off about her and Naruto

The Fifth: She wasn't wearing the Promise Bracelet he'd given her

He sighed deeply and opened his hand, staring at the object inside it. It was the little emerald incrusted Sakura Flower ring he'd worn as a necklace for the past six years. He knew he had no right, but the night before he'd left, he had stolen the ring from Sakura's room. He wanted a keepsake of her, something physical to show that he really did have friends so that when he was in Sound, he wouldn't start believing he'd had no one.

He caressed it lovingly and then put it back in his pocket.

**A/N: Yay! Sasuke has feelings, AWESOME! So yeah, there's another little thing I wanted to add in there. It's like, 12:51AM and I **_**really**_** need to go to bed. So, uh… remember, REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**- Penguin**

**My pename? ****I'm gangster cuz I listen to rap music****…****yyyeeeeaaaaahhhh.**

**LOL, jk**

**But I'd love for it to be.**

**A/N (more recent): I hope this was better and makes a little more sense with the other chapters. ^.^ Re-reviews are also counted as love.**


	7. Alternate Universe

**A/N: AGAIN, sorry for the delay. I had a serious case of writer's block and I know you're all probably pissed at me. But hey, love me again cuz here's another chapter!**

** Alternate Universe**

"Alright then, Sakura-chan, you take care!" called the elderly charge nurse as Sakura left the hospital.

"You too." She replied with a smile, one that didn't reach her eyes, and walked down the dirt road.

She didn't like what had happened today. And she was upset at herself for letting it happen. Sasuke was either seriously unstable, or a genius. Now she had to be more careful than ever. He was always silent but watching. It was a silent warning and she was going to take it seriously. And these feelings… she didn't appreciate that every time she would get even remotely near Sasuke, Sakura's heart would double in speed and thoughts would start racing. She was having a hard time feigning anger when she was feeling dizzy.

Sakura didn't like what had happened either. And she was upset at herself for letting it happen. She should have done something to assure Sasuke. She thought back to when he used to be silent but caring, though a little antisocial. He kept to himself and didn't talk but he worried about his teammates at least a little. Sakura always figured that the reason he was so quiet was because he cared so much. That what he thought of them was known but better left unsaid. But whenever he did speak, it was always straight to the point but full of meaning. He was always silent but watching. Now it seemed as if he didn't care at all. Before, she could understand his silence. But now… he spoke a lot, but his words held no meaning. It was all pretty words, with no back-story. Once in a while he said something with an underlying meaning, but mostly… it was just words. His current self saddened her. The constant paranoia, though his instincts proved to always be correct in the long run when it really counted. He had only been here a day and he already knew that who was controlling her body wasn't her. When all her other friends and teammates hadn't noticed.

Kyoko let out a long sigh as she undid her bun, letting it cascade down her waist comfortably. These things always did give her a headache.

Kyoko kept walking, trying to divert her thinking to other things, but her mind replayed everything back to her. Especially the interactions with Sasuke. But she kept walking, even waving occasionally to those who waved to her while displaying that smiling mask of hers.

No one had suspected a thing. No one but Sasuke.

Kiyoshi didn't really have a destination in mind, she was simply just walking. But she was surprised to see where she had ended up.

_The memorial…_

Her dad's name was engraved in the stone. She touched the imprint softly, as if it might break, and traced the letters.

_Daddy, I miss you, _Sakura thought.

She'd always had a close relationship with her father. He was the one she'd come home to and talk to about school. He was the one who taught her how to control her chakra. He was the one she talked to after her first seduction mission. Sakura recalled that particular moment and how pained her father looked as she told him about it. He held her as she cried in his arms. That was the day Kyoko had infiltrated her body and her mind. She was so weakened on that day… Kyoko had gotten in. Everyone thought she had changed because of the mental trauma… but no. It was a possession.

What he didn't know was before she went on that mission, was the training session she had with Naruto.

Though she really wouldn't call it a training session.

_Naruto shut off his television and set down his bowl of steaming ramen on the table, groaning in frustration._

_He hadn't even eaten one bite yet!_

_But he was surprised to see Sakura standing in his doorway, soaking wet because of the rain. She had a grim look on her face, her head down._

_Naturally, Naruto was worried. But he said nothing and just led her inside and making her sit down while he fetched her a towel and a shirt of his. When he got back she was still sitting there in the fetal position. He handed her the towel and the shirt and she looked up at him with empty eyes and a grateful expression._

_"Thank you." She whispered then shuffled to the bathroom to take a warm shower and change._

_Naruto waited, thinking about what could have possibly made Sakura act like she was. It couldn't have been a man trying to touch her, she could handle herself. Maybe a patient had died? That always seemed to make her upset. Maybe… something happened in her family? He ran through all possible scenarios. It had to be something important enough to upset her, otherwise she wouldn't feel the need to come over in the rain, looking so dejected._

_Naruto looked up as Sakura came back into the living room wearing only his t-shirt. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't stop staring at her. Even like this she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Her toned and smooth cream legs walked toward him with a grace that would put ballet dancers to shame._

_She had a thoughtful look on her face as she sat down. The room was silent as Naruto waited for Sakura to say something, anything._

_She bit her lip, apparently trying to come into a decision for something. It was killing him to wait, but he would. He would for her._

_"Naruto?" she said softly, finally breaking the tense silence._

_"What is it Sakura?" Long gone were the days he would call her Sakura-chan. They knew too much about the other and were too close for anything to feel weird or awkward. Over the years, he matured, though he himself didn't notice. But everyone else had._

Don't stare, don't stare. _Sakura chanted to herself as she tried to look away from Naruto's bulging arm muscles as he gripped the couch tightly. The veins snaking through his forearm was alluring in itself… _Oh my God, what's wrong with me?

_She took a deep breath to steady herself then let it out slowly. "I've been assigned a mission."_

_Naruto relaxed. "Oh, okay. So when are we leaving?"_

_Sakura tensed, this wasn't going to be easy. "When I said I was being assigned a mission…" Her fingernails dug into her hand as she watched realization dawn on Naruto's face. "I meant just… me."_

_She waited for him to blow up and yell at her at how stupid she was being. She expected him to remind her that wasn't it _her_ that said that they should stick together. But it never came._

_"Just… you." He said. It wasn't a question, it seemed like he was testing the words. Like he still couldn't believe it._

_"Yes." She answered anyway._

_Naruto seemed to think about it. And for several minutes, he didn't say anything._

_Finally:_

_"Okay."_

_Sakura was shocked. "Okay?"_

_Naruto nodded, not looking happy about it._

_"Naruto, why?" she asked. Did he not care anymore? Did he lose all hope in her? "Why is it that you don't seem to care? Is it because you've given up on me, so now you'll just let me do whatever I want? Or do you think that you're giving me what I want by just consenting, and not yelling at me? Because honestly, I preferred you screaming at me so that I at least knew that you gave a damn." She got up and stormed off into his room, slamming the door loudly._

_Naruto sighed. He was only doing what he thought would make this easier. But it seemed that him making a big deal out of her doing a mission by herself _would_ have made it easier. Women… he thought vehemently._

_He took a minute to calm himself before he went into his room after her, only to find that it was locked. He rolled his eyes, smiling softly to himself. How wrong was this, him going in after Sakura after _she_ was done being upset at whatever he said. The roles were reversed it seemed. After all… this was _his_ room._

_"Sakura." He called softly. "Let me in."_

_"Go to hell."_

_He chuckled softly. Right… I've already got a seat reserved._

_"Sakura, I'm coming in whether you like it or not." He waited._

_Then a muffled. "Bite me." Filtered through the door._

_"Have it your way." He muttered as he did a few hand signs and was suddenly transported into the room with a puff of smoke._

_Sakura jumped up and waved her arms, trying to clear the smoke. "You ass! You'll set off the smoke-"_

_All of a sudden, water came down on them._

_"-detectors." Sakura finished, scowling at Naruto._

_He laughed as she tried to glare daggers at him._

_"This isn't funny." She told him. "It's like you don't give a damn about me anymore. Is that it? Because I'd happily get out of your way, if you'd like." She turned to leave, but her arm was caught in his grip._

_"Wait." He said softly. "Please. Don't walk away from me. Not you."_

_He glanced down at the bracelet hanging loosely on her wrist meaningfully. She stopped, feeling bad for the trouble she was causing him_

_The water continued to spill onto them, almost like rain. How fitting._

Sasuke's gone, _she thought. _I can't abandon him too. Because if I do… then he'll be left with nothing.

_His hand slid down her arm to entangle his fingers with hers and pull her closer to him. He squeezed._

_She squeezed back._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered into his soaked shoulder._

_"It's okay." He whispered back, holding her to him._

_He pulled back slightly and brushed Sakura's hair back from her face, her emerald eyes peered into his, searching. Naruto's hand slid down, his thumb caressing her cheek. His eyes traveled down her face to her lips, slightly open._

_He neared, slowly, gauging her reaction to see if this was okay._

_She did nothing. Just watched him go closer to her, his eyes locked with hers, until finally their lips touched in an electric shock._

_And Sakura didn't pull back._

_Naruto opened his eyes to see that Sakura's were closed. He smiled as he kissed her again. This time, her hands came up around his neck to pull him down closer to her._

_It was at that moment that the water from the smoke detectors stopped spraying, but neither noticed. Both were a little bit too occupied to notice._

_Slowly, Naruto led pushed her backward until her calves hit the side of the bed. She removed a hand from its place around his neck to steady herself on it. They moved up until they were both laying on it fully. __Sakura lifted her hand and cupped his cheek softly. Gently with a measured slowness, he leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against hers. He trailed small butterfly kisses down her face to her neck._

_Naruto drew back to look down at her. Sakura reached up to meet his lips without hesitation, this time it was her that instigated the kiss. Her lips were soft beneath his, and warm, and every bit as delicious as he thought they would be. For a moment, time seemed to stop, and Naruto was lost in an alternate universe. A universe where there was only him and Sakura. Then suddenly, the passion that had always been there between them erupted. He pulled her tight against him. Her mouth opened to his and his tongue met hers._

_Naruto tasted a sweet alluring flavor, and it suited her, he thought to himself. And kissing her wouldn't ever be enough. From this moment he knew things would be different. He wanted them to be. He always had wanted them to be. And now everything was perfect._

_Especially if he had a chance to be with her tonight._

_His lips left hers and trailed along the edge of her jaw and down the curve of her neck. Sakura's head dropped back, and she arched toward him, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. He kissed the hollow of her throat. She gasped. She wanted this, she wanted him. She wanted someone real, not fleeting fantasies of a man who may not ever come back._

_Sakura shuttered beneath his touch. "Naruto." That was all she had to say. He already knew because he was at the same place she was. Their own alternate universe._

_Naruto stopped his trail of kisses underneath on her collarbone and looked up to see the sureness of her look. One glance told him that she wanted this, a second longer into the glance told him that he was the only one who could give it to her._

_And that was all Naruto needed before his lips crushed hers with an unyielding demand of passion. Sakura's mouth opened between his and his tongue met hers. They panted, nervousness trickling into their minds but mostly being ignored. It was both of their first times._

_Naruto lifted one of her legs up around him so he was between her open legs bent up, so that his shirt that she was wearing pooled around her waist. All without barely breaking their kiss, both Naruto's and Sakura's shirts were lying in a pile on the floor._

_Her hands slid up his muscled back, feeling the bumps of new and old scars. His lips explored her neck all the way down to the valley of her breasts. Sakura dropped her head back and arched upward towards him once more. Naruto's erection brushed against her inner thigh. Sakura let out a small moan of desire and anticipation._

_Naruto had discreetly undone Sakura's bra when she was too busy moaning in pleasure at his antics and he cupped a breast in one hand while holding her firmly against himself with the other. He bent to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently, surprisingly with expertise, though it was his first time being with a woman. Waves of pleasure rippled from his touch. Sakura gripped his shoulders, her fingertips applying pressure almost enough to break the skin and moaned softly. He shifted his attention to the other breast, and she wondered why she waited this long for this. She was a damn fool for waiting so long, she realized._

_Suddenly, Sakura felt herself being lifted up and felt her underwear being slid off. Naruto walked himself down, kissing between her breasts, down her stomach, and past her navel. He teasingly passed the place she needed him most and tenderly kissed her inner thigh, gradually and painfully slowly working his way further up until he landed a gentle kiss on her sex. He spread her legs wider before taking her into his mouth. Sakura gave a small cry and her legs began to tremble. She threaded her fingers through his sun-kissed hair, keeping him there._

_Naruto hit an especially sensitive part of her and Sakura arched into his touch and let out a loud moan._

_She gasped as she tried to regain her breath, her breathing uneven and her heart beating erratically, trying to pull him up to her level. She couldn't take this anymore. It was torture._

_Once he was within hand's reach, Sakura quickly undid his pants and he kicked them off the bed, letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers. Naruto climbed over her, kissing her forehead and everywhere else on her face and down her neck, tenderly. He began to position himself at the entrance to her throbbing core as he continued to kiss her then lunged into her, causing her to moan into his mouth. There was no pain, just pleasure. Once they found a steady pace, Naruto broke the kiss and laid his face next to her neck, breathing in her scent. Sakura's nails dug into his broad shoulders, leaving new scars to add to the ones he already had as he quickened the pace and thrust harder into her. Sakura cried out in completely blinded by their passion. She didn't even remember how it led to this but she didn't care. _

_Naruto could feel her walls around him tighten and he knew she was close to her climax, and he wasn't far behind._

_Sakura's moan turned into a scream as he hit a certain part of her again and again. Her body trembled as the spasms coursed through her body from her orgasm._

_He murmured her name before he too reached his orgasm and collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily and glistening with sweat._

_Naruto rolled off of her, and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled closer to him and laid her head against his pillow._

_They faced each other, both heavy lidded and tired. His hand reached up to stroke her cheek._

_"Hey stranger." She smiled up at him, her eyes half open and on the brink of sleep._

_He smiled down at her, as her eyes fluttered closed._

_"I love you…" He said it anyway, though he knew she couldn't hear him._

That was the day she had been possessed. It was after she left her parents' house before she got to Naruto's house. The demon had played her part so well, even the emotions were real. She learned quickly. She hadn't been the one who had made love to him, but she was there to witness it. Sakura had despised Kyoko for a while… but then she started seeing that Kyoko cared about Naruto. She forgave Kyoko after a while. She was, after all, forced to do this to Sakura. It wasn't all her fault. She just wished that Kyoko would deal with Sakura's emotional baggage in a more constructive way than sleeping around. That was the day of her first seduction mission. After that night together, she had left early in the morning for her mission, leaving Naruto unaware and alone when he awoke.

He had been so angry to find out that after their night together, she had to go off and be with another man, a criminal, though it was her mission to.

It was her first seduction mission.

That was why she (Kyoko) went home to her father, crying and upset, after her mission. Because she had hurt Naruto as well. (When a demon first inhabits a vessel, they act like them for a week or two as if they really are them. Only after the first week or so do they start acting like themselves and not like their vessels.) She had told him everything and he had been there for her, giving no words of criticism. He simply was just there. Kyoko had experienced how much Sakura's father loved her, holding her as she wept.

She recalled Naruto coming over to her parents' house, knowing she was there for she wasn't in her apartment. She remembered her dad clapping Naruto on the shoulder before leaving them alone to talk things out.

Her father always did like Naruto.

Kyoko sighed and looked up at the sunny sky. _I miss you daddy._

Sakura never minded when Kyoko referred to her dad as 'daddy'. She didn't mind sharing her father and memories and friends with her anymore. Sakura had learned to accept Kyoko for who and what she was. The exception was, of course, Sasuke: they were still at odds about him.

"Hey." Came a voice behind Kyoko.

She turned around and smiled, a genuine smile, at Naruto.

"Hey stranger."

Naruto smiled at her tenderly and walked toward her, entwining their hands. He kissed her softly on her cheek, then turned to the stone monument to all the shinobi who died in battle.

"He was a good man." He said, holding her against him.

"Yeah." She breathed.

There was a moment of silence as they respected the dead.

"I figured I'd find you here." He told her, his head laying on the top of her head. His arms were draped over her shoulder as he grasped her hands.

She looked up into his handsome face, so mature now. All the boyish roundness he had possessed were gone.

She scrutinized his face memorizing every line and slope.

He looked down at her, only now noticing her gaze.

"Home?" he asked.

She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his lips.

"Home." She agreed.

**A/N: The re-writing of the chappie… that's pretty much all I gotta say. Adieu.**


	8. Blame It On Me

Chapter 8 Blame It on Me

It had been exactly six weeks, five days, and fifteen hours since Sasuke had been transported from his hospital bed to this underground solitary confinement cell. It drove him insane, for all he could hear was the deafening sound of silence filling up the room.

To another, weaker man, these would have been the worst days, weeks of his existence. But sadly, Sasuke was used to the darkness and the loneliness that evaded his mind and penetrated his heart. It was moments like these that the bravado was drained from his system and all he could recall were the wrongs he had committed, the killings of people who might've had someone waiting on them to come home.

He would never say it aloud, but he definitely preferred the piercing glares of the villagers to this. At least he could grumble to himself about how annoying and clueless these people were, how untouched by corruption they were. But no… he had no distraction. Now he actually had time to think about the wrong _he_ had done. And he didn't like it. Thinking about the consequences of your reactions and actually feeling guilty about them?

Yeah… not really an Uchiha trait.

He didn't even bother with toying around with the orderly who brought him food anymore. The first week, he would try to goad the orderly into a fight. But now… he just stared straight at the walls. Those unbearably white walls and the bright lighting.

Sasuke found himself thinking of all the things he could've done differently. All the paths he should have taken. He wondered if he'd taken another path, he would've killed less. Maybe, maybe not.

At first, those thoughts were harmless. But then they became less vague and more pointed. For instance: would he have been treating Naruto the same as before? Would he have felt about Sakura the way he had before? Would she have not been possessed by some unknown force and started to hate him? Would she be trapped like that forever? And by far the worst thought: Was Sakura even in her body anymore, or had she just drifted off little by little? Sasuke had beat himself up over that last one. All those maybes. Maybe if he had gotten home sooner, he could have prevented it. Maybe if he had never left it wouldn't have ever happened.

Puh-thetic.

His laughter echoed all around the room and he stopped suddenly, the loneliness enveloped him once more.

It was like this all the time.

He'd regain a scrap of his sanity and then be plunged back into darkness.

_So this was what it felt like to lose your mind._

He couldn't blame all of the insanity on the alone time though. There was something about Sakura and Naruto. They would visit him once in a while, but she was always accompanied by that idiot.

He gritted his teeth, remembering how she held onto Naruto's hand so tightly and how she would either pointedly ignore him or give him this pitying look. How she didn't flinch under his scrutiny. But most of all, he hated that they looked _so right _together. How they would stare into each other's eyes when they thought he wasn't looking and how Sakura's face softened subtly when they had those moments. And he had to wonder: what had happened when he had left that made them so.

Didn't Naruto even notice that the girl _wasn't_ Sakura? It made him angry.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Sometimes he would blame Naruto, but mostly… he would blame 'Sakura'.

Sasuke found comfort on blaming it on the stranger inside Sakura.

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open after her seventh time waking up that morning… err, evening. She normally would have been up before noon but the strenuous activities that had ensued the night before… well, she deserved a few extra hours of sleep.

Her eyes focused on a blur of bright yellow and piercing blue and she blushed a deep shade of red at the tender look on his face.

"Hey there." He murmured.

Kyoko felt tingles race up and down her leg and saw that he was tracing designs on the leg that was poking out of the sheets. Her eyes locked with his again. She was glad that Sakura had turned in early last night before her and Naruto had done anything. She actually felt bad about it.

"Hi."

Naruto smiled, then it was gone, replaced by a professional veneer. Jokingly he said, "So Sakura, how was it for you?"

Kyoko threw her head back and laughed. She never thought Naruto would say that to her before. Their lovemaking was so serious and calculated before. But now that both had opened up more to the other, it was more easygoing and effortless. They actually had fun now, if that makes sense at all.

Kyoko's laugh turned into a moan as Naruto took advantage of her now exposed neck. The hand that was tracing designs on her leg switched from the outside to the inner thigh, steadily and slowly caressing upward to her sex.

Kyoko's grip tightened on the bed sheet, and one hand came up to grip Naruto's arm, the one supporting him.

Naruto worked from her neck up to her jaw before their lips locked. The kiss was wild, fiery, and very much him. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she eagerly agreed. As Naruto kissed her roughly, his hand danced around the spot she needed him most, teasing her.

Kyoko made an impatient sound at the back of her throat before she flipped them over with her inhuman strength. Naruto was surprised, but went along with it, watching Kyoko with glazed eyes as she kissed down his neck to his rock hard pectorals. All the while, she maintained her eye contact with him, watching him watch her with lust in his eyes. And he loved it.

Kyoko had never used to take the lead. She would always let him, though she certainly knew how to give back. But never, had she done something so bold.

She kept moving, teasing him the way he had teased her, her long hair tickling his body as she went lower.

His abdominals contracted from her touch, with the effort of holding himself back from just taking her right now. Kyoko gave him a lust-filled grin before she latched onto his member.

And there was a knock at the door.

Both let out a _very_ frustrated groan.

"God damn it." Kyoko muttered, getting up from where she lay.

Naruto's face was tight with the pain of an unreleased orgasm, his muscles were contracting and bulging. Kyoko admired his self-control.

"You're… telling me." Naruto ground out, sweat breaking out on his brow. He sat up, swinging his legs over to answer the door, murderous intent on his face.

"Naruto!"

"What?"

Kyoko bit her lip. "I should get it. You might murder the poor kid."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I would _not-_"

Kyoko skewered him with a look, imagining how the messenger would look when a naked demon vessel answers the door with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Fine, get the door then." Naruto's thoughts seemed to be aligned with hers.

Kyoko got up, wrapping the sheets around her lithe form, and trudged to the door, schooling her features into default mode, trying not to let her frustration show on her face.

"Can I help you?" Kyoko tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

The younger shinobi gulped and stuttered. He eyed her scantily clad form with half interest, though he was too scared to show it. It was apparent that he had interrupted something extremely intimate just then. "U-um, Lady Tsunade wanted to i-inform you of your appointment at the holding facility with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well is that all then?" she asked and was about to close the door.

"Actually ma'am, she also told me to inform Uzumaki-san that he should accompany you."

"How does she know…?" Kyoko trailed off. Then she remembered that the young shinobi was still there and muttered a, "You're dismissed." Before she promptly shut the door in his still bewildered gaze.

Kyoko walked into her room, worry becoming the dominant trait on her face.

"So," Naruto drawled, "do we get to pick up where we left off?" He was leaning back on his forearms, no doubt attempting to look sexy.

Kyoko couldn't stop the smile that snuck its way onto her face. She bent down and picked up a pillow, which she then chucked at his head. "Idiot, get up. We have to report to the holding cell in a few minutes."

Naruto groaned in frustration and muttered something under his breath. Kyoko could've sworn he said something along the lines of, "Damn bastard, he's ruining things and he's not even here."

She pretended not to hear and dropped the sheets before walking into the bathroom, her shoulder blades undulating smoothly under the smooth skin as she moved.

When Naruto didn't move from his current position, she walked back out, leaning on the doorway.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. I'm going to take a shower. You wanna come?" She made a come-hither motion with her delicate hand before walking back into the bathroom with a knowing smile, knowing he was bound to fall into her trap.

With amazing speed, Naruto jumped up and bounded over to join her, slamming the door shut and locking it on the way in.

And from there, they continued…

Sasuke's trained ears heard footsteps. Not a minute later, some of the lights in the holding cell were turned on and it blinded his eyes, them not being used to bright lights… or any lights at all. Like seriously, he had to pee in the dark.

He squinted and shielded his eyes with his hand. All he could tell of the person was that they had a delicious silhouette. So naturally, he knew it was Sakura.

"What are you smirking about?" Her voice cut across his inner musings.

He carefully slid on his default mask and shrugged in indifference. "Why do you care?"

She bristled and looked just about ready to launch herself at his throat when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was then that Sasuke noticed that the idiot was with her.

It didn't go unnoticed by Kyoko as Sasuke gritted his teeth and a muscle jumped on his cheek.

Kyoko took a second to compose herself then said in a detached voice, " I don't." She looked at his pathetic form sitting on the dirty cell ground. "Not anymore." Then, not being able to control herself anymore, she turned on her heel and left.

Now it was only Naruto and Sasuke.

The intense urge to bang their fists against their chests was almost funny. The two were exuding dominance and neither would back down.

Naruto unlocked his cell with a special key that had symbols inscribed all over it. No doubt a chakra infused key. The cell door swung open, but Sasuke didn't budge.

"Follow me, or don't. Either way, I don't really give a damn." Naruto said with surprising authority.

Naruto turned to leave when Sasuke called after him mockingly. "I see the class failure has finally grown up."

Naruto stopped and turned his head slightly to look back at Sasuke. "Yeah, I have grown up Sasuke. I know right from wrong, and I make my own decisions. But the question is, when will you?" Then he continued to walk on.

Sasuke was left speechless. What was he supposed to say? Naruto had called him out on his bluff. He was right. Sasuke supposed that Naruto really had grown up, though that was something he counted on never happening. It saddened him, though he secretly felt proud of his friend, his brother.

Right then, Sasuke made a choice. He would follow Naruto's example. It seemed that Naruto had reached a level that Sasuke hadn't gotten to yet. And Sasuke vowed that he would get there someday too.

Though he would never tell anyone, he knew that Naruto had won the war despite the countless battles he had been victorious in.

So he stood, dusted himself off, and followed his best friend out of his cell and out into the world.

**A/N: Wow, I had to delete A LOT of the paragraphs here. There were a lot of things I'd typed before that don't go with what I'm thinking about now. Ech… this is all such hard work.**


	9. I Made You

**A/N: Whoo! This one didn't take as long to update… I think! Anyways… thanks again to Charlie for dedicating "The Addict" to me… and yes, I will probably keep mentioning it over the course of this story ^,^ Anyways… ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9 I Made You**

Sasuke was never really one to beat around the bush. People took his straightforward-ness as arrogance or rudeness. "Alright, what do you want?" Sasuke said, folding his hands on his lap.

Just like now.

"You could be a little nicer." Naruto muttered.

"I could." Agreed Sasuke.

Then they stared at each other from across opposite sides of the metal table. For a few moments they just sat there glaring at the other with hate you could almost see, though Sasuke was a little more somber than his usual cocky self. Kyoko wondered why.

"Could we get this over with, I want to go home."

Both heads snapped in the direction of the feminine song-like voice.

Sasuke nodded, as if in consent. "Of course." His eyes narrowed at her in suspicion.

Kyoko sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. Did this arrogance run in the Uchiha family? Where you automatically entitled to it the day you're conceived? In any case…

"So glad you're cooperating with us, Uchiha." She rolled her eyes.

Oh damn, did it!

Sasuke scrutinized Sakura as she seemed to have an internal argument, amused as her face changed expression every few seconds. He felt hope… maybe his Sakura was still in there.

"So here it is, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto, his eyes heavy lidded.

"We're letting you out, but there are a few conditions."

Sasuke sighed and Kyoko swore she heard him mutter something along the lines of, "Of course there are."

"Now, I'm not happy about them, but they're the Hokage's orders so… we'll all just have to deal."

Sasuke barely understood what Naruto was saying as he continued to glance at Sakura every time Naruto wasn't looking.

Whatever internal debate she was having was over now and she just stared blankly at the table.

"So here are the rules… and you can't… and especially don't…. or I'll kick your… observed round the clock… by… and… training is fine… until you prove…"

Sasuke couldn't even understand the fragments that he was hearing Naruto spout anymore. He just watched as Sakura brushed back a hair that got onto her face and how she licked her lips when they got too dry.

"… will stay with original Team Seven starting with Sakura."

"What?" Sasuke blurted. Now THAT he understood loud and clear. He was going to stay with Sakura? Did he half-hear that right?

"Look here, you traitorous shit," Kyoko all but growled in her melodic voice, "I'm not happy about the arrangements either but oh fucking well. This isn't the Sasuke-gets-to-do-whatever-he-wants-because-his-family-was-killed era anymore. Your brother killed your family, boo-hoo. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

_Kyoko! What are you saying? Take it back!_

Suddenly the mood changed oh-so drastically. Sasuke's eyes, he was sure, were the widest they'd ever been. No one had ever dared say anything like that to him before. Not even Naruto who was staring slack-jawed at Sakura. It looked like Sasuke wasn't the only one taking cheap shots.

Kyoko couldn't stand Naruto looking at her like that. It was like he didn't know her. That he was looking at a stranger. Sakura knew that it was about to get worse. Finally when she couldn't take it any longer, "Naruto wait outside."

Naruto started to protest but the look she shot him made him nod and leave.

Sasuke sat ramrod straight, hands gripping his knees to keep from going ballistic. How dare she disrespect his family so blatantly. All of his worst fears were confirmed.

"You can hate me all you want. But what you probably have realized but won't admit is that you're exactly like me."

Kyoko slammed a fist down on the steel table. "I am _nothing_ like you Uchiha!"

Sasuke watched through dark unreadable eyes as Kyoko peeled her hand off of the dent roughly the size of her fist. Sasuke seemed satisfied, proving his point.

"That mad raging anger you're feeling right now? You got that from me. The darkness that seems to hover over you like a fucking rain cloud? You got that from me. It drives you insane, doesn't it…?" He placed a hand directly over her heart. "To know that your heart is as black and obliterated as mine." His anger seemed to drain away but he was frustrated now more than ever, his eyes narrowed but in control.

Kyoko was breathing heavily still. What had come over her? Something wasn't right. She had never been this way before, so volatile and unstable.

Sasuke took his hand away, so he could fold his hands together. "So say what you want about how traitorous I am and how much you're nothing like me. But in truth… if ever there were someone as sick and twisted as I am." He leaned forward, well within touching distance. "It would be you. But in truth… you're much worse than me. I might have killed my brother for revenge but you're keeping an innocent… amazing beautiful girl captive _inside her own body._"

Sasuke's head whipped to the side, it was so fast he didn't even see it, but he knew it was going to happen before it did.

"How dare you…" Kyoko was breathing hard and fast, her hand was already back at her side. To control her breathing, she paced, walking around the table and coming to a stop behind Sasuke's chair.

"You know nothing about me." She whispered. "You think you're the only one who's had everything taken away from you… you're wrong."

_Just stop it! Please! No more! _Sakura begged.

Her body trembled, remembering those horrible memories. Sakura's baby sister… she was only four, her father and mother, everyone she had thought she was saving… all gone. The lengths she had to go to, to try to get them back… wasted. What Kyoko herself had done…

"You know nothing of pain." Her voice was thick with emotion, her hand resting on her abdomen, a movement that Sasuke didn't see.

Sasuke sat in silence. What did she mean? What had happened while he was away?

He was lost in his musings until he heard the door close with a soft click and Naruto was back in and Sakura was nowhere to be found.

Naruto stormed in, almost red in the face. "What did you say to her?"

Sasuke blinked slowly and stared at him through thick eyelashes.

Naruto lashed out and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. "What the hell did you tell her?"

Sasuke stared calmly and coldly at Naruto, but gave him a straight to the point answer. He deserved that at least. "I told her the truth." But still so vague.

Naruto roughly threw him back into his chair in disgust. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto shook his head. "Fine, it's not like you care about her right?"

Sasuke flinched but tried hard to cover it up.

The blonde let out a long breathe. "Alright, fine. Follow me."

Sasuke obediently rose from his seat and followed his former friend/enemy through the confusing halls and to the discharge desk.

He couldn't shake Sakura's reaction to what he said. Since when did he have a temper like that? She had always been the more rational one at dealing with anger.

He knew it.

His brother, God bless him, taught him that there was a certain balance between happiness and sadness. If there was too much happiness in a person's life, there was bound to be sadness down the road. That was the advice that had kept him hoping that maybe, amidst all this hate and sadness and darkness that there was something better to come of it. But so far… nothing was going right.

All he could do was follow Naruto out of that place and into reality. His first breath outside of the prison was like the first breath of a newborn child.

He felt so free.

Sasuke saw Naruto glance back at him to see if he was still following.

Sasuke nodded slightly at Naruto in acknowledgement and Naruto turned back around, his poker face in place.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the silence. Not of the villagers for he was used to that every time he strode past commoners, but of Naruto's silence. He hadn't once said anything since the prison.

He eyed the blonde warily, wondering if he was as different as he seemed.

Naruto had somehow caught up to Sasuke in the height factor and now they were of the same height, maybe him being a little taller. Naruto had maintained a more lean form, being toned and muscular but not as cut as Sasuke. Sasuke had to undergo harsher circumstances, therefore working twice as hard as Naruto. Sasuke was broader around the shoulders.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's a pleasure to see you, but it eases my worry." Said a familiar voice.

Sasuke looked up from his shoes and at the ANBU clad Kakashi in front of him. He hadn't realized that they were standing in front of Kakashi's house. And by the looks of him, he had just returned from a mission. It seems sometime after he left, Kakashi had returned to ANBU.

"Kakashi." He acknowledged.

"I see." Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling in a mock smile. "Still sticking to that one-word-cool-guy façade are we?"

Sasuke grunted.

"Oh good, so we've graduated to the grunting stage have we?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked tersely.

Kakashi tsked and shook his head for dramatic effect. "Dear Sasuke, this has nothing to do with what I want and has more to do with what I _have_ to do."

"Weren't you listening to anything I was saying back at the prison?" Naruto interjected.

Sasuke deadpanned. "No."

Kakashi swung an arm across Sasuke's shoulders in mock camaraderie. "You see Sasuke, you'll be staying with me tonight."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi indifferently.

"Well, this has been a great conversation and all, but I have to get back to work." Naruto said.

_Wait a second, _Sasuke thought_, was Naruto sarcastic just now? Since when did he have the mental capability to be sarcastic? And since when has he ever wanted to get back to _work?

He saluted to Kakashi with his middle and pointer finger before disappearing into smoke.

"He got that from me, you know." Kakashi went on conversationally to Sasuke as he opened his door with a surprisingly ordinary house key.

Kakashi saw Sasuke's inquiring look. "What? Are you too good for house keys now?"

Sasuke said nothing, just entered after Kakashi when the door opened.

Right away Kakashi plopped down on a surprisingly pristine couch.

Sasuke did a three sixty scan of his surroundings, noting the almost OCD cleanliness the room held. He was pretty sure back in his genin days that this place had been a dump all of the times he'd seen it.

"What's wrong Sasuke? I heard you're quite the talker. Why won't you talk to me, huh?" Kakashi's eye crinkled. "Am I not pretty enough?"

"This place used to be a dump." Sasuke avoided his seemingly rhetorical questions.

Kakashi put his arms behind his head, the picture of relaxation. "Yeah, well Sakura couldn't stand seeing everything so dirty all the time, you know… especially since she's always over." Kakashi gauged Sasuke reaction to the last part of his sentence and was satisfied when he saw the slight tensing of his body.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

There was a beat of silence.

"Well, don't just sit there, make yourself at home." Kakashi finally removed his mask and Sasuke couldn't help but lean forward in childish anticipation. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura and Naruto had already seen Kakashi's face before, but not him. It was almost funny to see and S-Class criminal look on with childish wonder at his former sensei's true face.

What he saw was nothing too repulsive. In fact… he looked pretty normal.

And just like that… all Sasuke's childish wonderings were crushed.

Quite sad, really.

Kakashi reached into a drawer and threw something at Sasuke.

With amazing reflex that all ninja were equipped with, he caught it barely a millisecond before it hit his face.

"Get to bed."

Sasuke stood obediently and headed into the guest bedroom that he knew was right down the hall.

"Oh, and speaking of Sakura…"

Sasuke stopped and turned slightly, his eyebrow lifted in a questioning manner. "We weren't."

"Well now we are."

Sasuke smothered the urge to roll his eyes.

Kakashi grinned and pointed to the sheets in Sasuke's hands. "Try not to soil them."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! NOOOOWWWW! Hahaha, just kidding… sorta.**

**Love and Murder Gloves,**

**Penguin**

**A/N: Sooo tiring to re-write all of these damn things! Ugh… I have half a mind to give up.**

**But I won't!**

**Because I am a brave little trooper.**

**Seriously… I was in the Girl Scouts… I have the vest and badges and everything.**

**Irrelevant… but I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Bonds Forged

**A/N: Caution- you guys are sort of going to hate me for making Kyoko seem like a whore. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter. Meanwhile, read the chapter to find out then read my explanation at the end.**

Chapter 10: Bonds Forged

As soon as Kyoko left that infernal holding room she stormed right past the corridors, shoved through security, and stomped home.

"_He_ made _me?_ What does he know, anyway?" she muttered angrily to herself, beyond caring what the villagers thought and the quizzical glances they gave her.

_He might have made you, Sakura but he did _not _make me._

For that Sakura had no response.

What right did they have anyway? Their lives were so simple, so uncomplicated. For a few seconds, she envied them. But then she realized that there was so much she was taking for granted. Then came the guilt and the eventual 'I guess this isn't so bad' stage.

On the plus side, today was a beautiful day… the sun was shining though it was windy today. It was a Sakura kind of day. The kind that Sakura always imagined as her happy place. The village was bustling with life and she watched as children ran around and played tag.

She felt a smile spread automatically across her tired face. No matter what, children always seemed to make her feel better. But she was Shinobi… and what was worse was she wasn't just any Shinobi. She was in the body of the Hokage's ex-apprentice and an ANBU captain to top it all off. Plus, it seemed all the countries were constantly on the brink of war.

With that thought, she began to look at the scene around her differently. Abruptly, the world seemed to be in black and white, the sun not shining as brightly as she thought it was before. And now she could see that the people pulling carts had a weary expression about them and that around her you could see the children: all just skin and bones. A baby wailing in a bundle and the mother trying desperately to calm it.

_What kind of world is this to raise a child?_

Her miniscule smile disappeared and her eyes hardened.

What did it matter anyway? It's not like she could have kids. Something she envied from Sakura.

Kyoko exhaled loudly as she passed the Hokage Tower. It meant she only had a few blocks to go until home. She didn't want to go home yet.

Kyoko scanned her surroundings, realizing that she was making traffic and that people were starting to move around her. She started to see the fear in their eyes. They would not survive another attack.

She willed her legs to move to a different course, her feet kicking up dust as she walked, her feet dragging. Kyoko didn't really know where she was going until she was there.

She stopped at the foot of the long winding stairs and started climbing them. Once she got to the top, she sat down on one of the benches, not even tired.

When she was younger, Kyoko hadn't come up here much. She was always too busy with appearances and whatnot… shallow and selfish. But since then, she'd come up here to think. About life, where she wanted to go, how she was getting there. It was on this very spot that she planned how she wanted her life to go. This was where she decided that she wanted to become someone Sakura's/her father could be proud of, where she decided to train to become ANBU, where she realized that she found out some things about herself.

Thinking back to it now, she felt silly. Did she really think she could plan out her entire life in a day? Of course she did… back then when there was still hope in her heart. But the more she planned, the more destiny intervened, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her in a complete 180.

Nothing had gone to plan.

Now boundaries were being pushed and past decisions were being reassessed. The rights and wrongs that plagued her mind constantly but didn't have the courage to explore were now being ventured into.

Her first unspeakable mission without Naruto, her first mission as a Kunoichi. The Kunoichi mission where she had ended up fighting with Naruto and sleeping with him, only to leave as he slept.

What she didn't tell anyone was who that mission was for. Tsunade didn't even know it happened. She thought that Sakura was seducing a mobster who knew information about Akatsuki… not an actual Akatsuki member. She had… but then she had had extra time and found out there was other big game in town.

"_Is there a Yamazaki Akira present?" she asked the receptionist._

_It was old, run down, and one of those places that paid by the hour. Kyoko shivered, imagining some of the customers in business right then. She felt like one of them._

_A common whore._

No_, she thought to herself, _you're doing this for information. If you don't do this, the boss is going to roast you in hell when you get back.

_If she had had any doubts before, she didn't now._

_The shifty old man smiled at her, a good majority of his teeth missing or rotting._

"_I could be this Yamazaki guy."_

_Kyoko smothered the urge to lecture him on hygiene then castrate him and instead gave a tentative smile._

"_I'm sure you would, but…" she bent over a little to show him cleavage and felt disgusting as she did it. "I have an appointment with this man and… I really can't be late." Kyoko batted her eyelashes flirtatiously._

_The old man gulped, not-so-subtly staring at Kyoko's chest._

"_R-room 257."_

"_Thank you so much." Her voice was a deep purr._

_With a flip of her fake brown hair, she swiped the key from the man's open hand and strutted down the hall in her stilettos. It echoed with each step, making her stomach knot more and more, her anxiety almost stifling._

Why are you doing this?_ Sakura asked. _Please don't. I won't stand by and let you use my body this way… I can't… I-

I'm sorry Sakura. It has to be done…

_This was against all of Sakura's beliefs. She'd always been more traditional and thought that her first time would be when she was married at least. And she especially would have been disgusted as an early Kunoichi to know that her future self would be compromising with a criminal._

_Finally, she stopped in front of the door labeled 257 and slipped the key in, turning the knob slowly. There she saw a dark figure standing by the moonlight._

_Even from the back she could see that he was tall- maybe six to six foot three?- and well built with broad shoulders and strong arms._

_She shut the door behind her softly, tucked the keys into her coat before taking it off, and slipped off her too-high heels._

_He turned from the window, his deep charcoal eyes peering at her affectionately. And suddenly it didn't feel like she was in a whorehouse with this wanted man. It felt as if it was just her and this man alone in the world… and she was okay with that._

_Damn irrational girl mind._

No, Kyoko NO!

_He strode over to her confidently and quietly, his expression soft despite his aristocratic face with all it's sharp angles and handsome features. And when he reached her, his hand- surprisingly warm- gently ran along her cheek._

_Kyoko closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his soft warm hands against her face, giving him what he wanted to get this over with._

_It was as if he were greeting a lover from a long absence not… fucking her and giving her information._

"_You put on quite a show, do you do this for all of your conquests?" she asked sharply, her eyes still closed._

_He chuckled, his breath fanning over her face and he waved away the illusion that hid her real hair color._

"_No. It seems you have the wrong impression of me." He paused, his expression betraying him, showing the insecurity there. "I've never done this before."_

_She was his first. How was that? He was incredibly handsome and revered as a sex-god… you know, before he was wanted as a criminal._

_Despite everything… she trusted that he was telling the truth, about that at least._

_Kyoko opened her eyes to show a burning in their emerald depths._

Well let's get this over with,_ Kyoko thought to herself._

Kyoko **NO!**

_She shifted all of her weight to the tips of her toes and kissed him right on his lips, holding the hand he had on her face. And though he claimed to be inexperienced, he seemed an expert enough._

_Kyoko wound both of her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist for more leverage._

_He responded almost as if reading her mind, hiking her legs up higher and walking to the bed._

_Kyoko took advantage of him sitting on the edge of the bed and flipped them so she was above him._

"_Wait." He said._

_Kyoko tried not to let out a frustrated groan because there she was sitting on his lap all hot and bothered- and she could _feel_ that he was too- not doing anything. Her arms were still around his neck._

_He sat up, bringing her with him and brushed a lock of Kyoko's hair behind her ear._

"_You have to hear what I have to say."_

_Kyoko cooled and nodded, amazed at his self-control. He was the only man she'd ever known to have such will. She'd also thought that he wouldn't tell her anything until she did what she came here to do… again, she was wrong._

"_You have to know the truth."_

_And there he told her everything. Of his mission, his love for his brother, and how he was an enemy of all sides. How it felt for his homeland to hate him because of what they'd ordered him to do._

_This was probably her second or third time meeting this man, but she felt as if she knew him and understood him completely._

_As he told her, she'd stayed on his lap but she began to stroke his face and his hair in comfort as he told her the hardest thing he'd ever had to tell anyone. She didn't really understand why he was telling _her_ though. He thought she was Sakura… why would he _want_ to tell Sakura?_

"_You really care about him." She said somberly._

"_Of course I do." He said it with such strong conviction. "Don't you have siblings?"_

"_No." Kyoko answered automatically. "I was an only child."_

"_Then I suppose you wouldn't know, but having a younger sibling is completely different than having an older sibling." He explained. "Because they look up to you and trust you to care for them. I spent the life I had in Konoha trying to be a better person for him."_

"_You really love him, don't you?" she asked, not knowing such a person could hold so much love in his heart._

"_You do too." He said simply as if talking about something trivial._

_Tears came into her eyes and her throat was thick with tears._

"_I did." She bit her lip, maybe she'd shared too much?_

"_Not anymore?" he inquired gently._

_She shook her head. "No."_

_There was a silence in the room and Kyoko wondered if she had offended him in some way._

"_You're lying."_

_Suddenly, white-hot anger came over Kyoko. She was tired of being pushed around._

"_I'm not lying!" she almost yelled. Desperate, she pushed him down again on the bed. "I'll prove it to you."_

She had expected harsh treatment, pain, discomfort, and no consideration. But she was wrong… boy, was she wrong.

He was the gentlest thing. And it was, dare she say… pleasurable.

_And when she had woken up, she expected him to be gone. But there he was, holding her in his arms and humming a song that Sakura had been familiar with._

_She started to sing along to his humming, her voice clear and beautiful, the song heartbreaking and something she could relate to. He had stopped humming to stare at her in adoration._

_She stopped suddenly, feeling homesick._

"_I'd like to see you again." His voice rumbled through his chest._

"_How?" she asked, realizing that she hadn't objected to his request. Maybe she could use this unexpected friendship to her advantage._

_He lifted his hand and put it above where her heart was and laid it down flat, his palm glowing with his chakra. There was a warm tingly sensation where he touched her and then he lifted his hand. Her chest was suddenly decorated with intricate swirls, but almost invisible to the eye as they were so fine and light. She lifted her hand and did the same to him, giving her some of her own chakra as well. Now they were a part of each other._

"_I'll find you."_

Kyoko had felt bad afterward. Sakura didn't talk for what seemed like months. She was traumatized.

_I'm still sorry about that._

_I know._

Kyoko felt a breeze caress her face and blow her rosette hair all around her and for a moment she just reveled in the feel of it. That was, until the air became deadly still and the birds stopped singing.

Kyoko felt all the stress she'd felt at that moment evaporate from her and her face became peaceful.

"What brings you here?" she asked softly.

The dark figure stood directly behind her, she could feel his breath on her skin.

"I'm just checking on you." His warm deep voice soothed her. Of course he was. He did almost everyday, it seemed. He always let her know that he was there by the littlest things: a flower by the windowsill, a kunai mark by the hospital, and of course the telltale tug that she sometimes felt where her heart was. She knew when he was near.

"Well is that all?" she said sarcastically.

He wrapped his arms across her shoulders and she automatically embraced them.

"What's wrong?" His chin was atop her head, breathing in her scent.

Kyoko abruptly changed the subject. "What if someone catches you? You'll be killed."

"I'll be okay. Now stop changing the subject. I could feel your anxiousness but you haven't talked to me lately. What happened?"

Kyoko sighed. "Your brother… he's back."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes."

There was a pause.

"How? I presume that he didn't come willingly, it's not how Sasuke is."

"I defeated him. It was thanks to you. You've taught me so much over the years."

There was a long silence and Kyoko wondered if she said something wrong. She looked up at him just as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you."

She smiled and relaxed into his embrace, wondering how this impossible relationship had still kept strong. It all started with a one-night stand, one with a large amount of talking and soul sharing, but a one-night stand nonetheless. Then they would see each other… it wasn't romantic. It was… a mutual need for the other and it was very supportive, now that they both held a piece of the other. It was wrong and sick and probably not good for either of them. But he was her best friend and vice versa.

Kyoko talked to him even when he wasn't there. There were odd things that came along with the chakra bond. For instance, if she talked directly to Itachi, he would talk back. She'd questioned him about it face-to-face worried about the things he could be eavesdropping on- her talking to Sakura in her head and her comfort sessions with Naruto one of them- but he assured her that he could only hear what she was thinking if she was speaking directly to him, the same applying to him. On top of that, there were times where she could swear her right eye was darker than it should be. It turned out that she could actually 'borrow' Itachi's eye and was able to use the Sharingan with permission. It was a complicated but surprisingly smooth relationship. Since Itachi's eyesight was deteriorating, having been connected to Kyoko, his eyes have been getting better and better the more frequently the switched.

"What about you? How's the Akatsuki thing going? Is Kisame still drinking before noon?" Kyoko asked.

Itachi chuckled muttering a disbelieving, "Akatsuki thing," under his breath. "Yes he is. And he told me to pass a message along."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Kyoko teased.

"He said to ask you 'when are you going to come visit again, kitten?' and that they were missing you, Sasori included." Itachi unwrapped an arm around her petite frame to search for something in his pocket.

Kyoko smiled at the friendship she had forged with Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and now apparently Sasori also.

Itachi pulled out a miniature wooden doll and a clay kitten that purred as she slept.

"From Sasori as a peace offering and from Deidara since you didn't want to keep the last one." Itachi murmured.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Of course I didn't want to keep it. It was a clay model of him, how obvious would that have been had I kept it in my apartment?"

Itachi chuckled and handed her the trinkets.

"Tell them I'll be visiting soon and that I love the presents. Also, could you tell them to at least pretend to go hard on me when I run into with them with ANBU? It makes them look like they're holding back, and we don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"I'll be sure to pass that along." Itachi laughed into Kyoko's hair. Then he turned her to face him and kissed her temple.

His eyes traced her features, roving over her face a dozen times. Kyoko did the same, a hand coming up to trace his lips, then his eyes.

Itachi's eyes fluttered shut, his feather duster eyelids casting shadows down his face.

Then her hands moved to his cheek, her thumb rubbing on one of the hard lines that cut across his smooth features.

"You look tired." She breathed. "Have you been sleeping okay?"

Itachi gave her a wry smile. "Well, between torturing enemies and kicking puppies I do alright."

"I'm serious."

Itachi's smile seemed to slide off. "I had a nightmare."

"The same one?"

"Always the same one." He confirmed.

Kyoko stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, holding him to her. "I promise it _will_ get better." She said into his neck.

The corners of his mouth drew up, a smile that he reserved only for her. All his smiles were only for her. "They've gotten better ever since our bond was forged."

"That's good."

Itachi pulled away, sighing. "I'll see you soon, I have to go."

"Alright." Kyoko sighed. Her hands fell to her sides, no longer having anything to embrace.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Kyoko._

_Me too…_

**A/N: Yeah… this plot makes Sakura seem less off a whore-bitch. I think I like this better. I think Sakura's caught a bit of Stockholm Syndrome though don't you think? She's relating to her captor's place and being all compassionate when she should be stark-raving mad. Hell hath no fury, right?**


End file.
